<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nature vs. Nurture by ManOfTheInterest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977257">Nature vs. Nurture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest'>ManOfTheInterest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aunt/Nephew Incest, Community: toddlercon, Daughter-Nieces, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Grandmothers, Hung Shota, Impregnation, In-utero Sex, Incest, Lolicon, Oppai Loli, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Son-Nephews, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily has always tried her best to raise her son Randy right, but that's easier said than done when his genitals have been growing steadily since he was born. After coming to grips with the fact that her eight-year-old son is more well-endowed than any other man she has ever seen, Emily must face the music and realize that neither her, nor her son's, affections towards each-other can remain strictly platonic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Mother's Dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A straight shota commission for an anonymous requester. Those darned early bloomers and their insatiable libidos, eh?</p><p>(Ho-lee-crap, I spelled the title wrong! Fixed, now.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The natural world has always been somewhat at odds with the organization of human society. There are many things humans do that fall out of alignment with the balance of nature, and many things common within the animal kingdom were frowned upon by most of humanity. The taboo of incestuous relationships was one of the most venerable of these disparities, as, although many animals partook in familial reproduction, a striking majority of human beings denounced it, citing not just biological reasons for the case against incest, but many psychological and spiritual reasons, as well. Through the profound powers of sapience and advancing technology, humanity always liked to think of itself as one step ahead of nature, but there were occasions where nature decided to strike back. This didn’t always lead to disaster, but it almost always led to a deviation from the norms of society, something a young mother by the name of Emily witnessed firsthand when she had her first child, a boy named Randy. By all official accounts, Randy was a perfectly-healthy child, with no extreme maladies that caused him or his mother any significant stress. However, he was far from normal, and it didn’t take very long after his birth for Emily to realize this. For most boys, the main effect of puberty (that being the growth of the penis and testicles) didn’t set in until they were at least in their early teens, but it seemed Randy’s body was far too impatient for that. His genitals began developing the very same day he popped out of the womb, and hadn’t stopped growing for a single moment in all eight years of his life. He learned how to masturbate before he learned how to walk, growing a four-inch cock and noticeable set of testicles before he was even two years old. By the time he entered kindergarten, he was walking around with six inches of flaccid meat in-between his legs, forcing his mother to buy underwear in adult sizes just to fit his huge package. That was just the start of things, of course. He gained at least two more inches of length and a sizable amount of girth with each passing year, and his balls had followed suit, gradually swelling up and allowing the boy to ejaculate increasingly-thick loads. When his eighth birthday finally came around, Randy was sporting a truly massive twelve-incher of a penis, with a pair of grapefruit-sized nuts to go with it. Even in the largest underwear sizes he had in his closet, Randy’s cock created a bulge nearly as big as his head, and that was to say nothing of his erect size. A solid erection added at least six more inches to his length and turned his cock upwards along the length of his torso, making it incredibly easy for him to suck himself off (which he frequently did). He was, without a doubt, the most hung eight year old to ever live, and, as far as Emily was concerned, the most hung male she had ever seen. Randy had beaten his father out in terms of cock size before he had even turned four, and ever since then, Emily hadn’t looked at her son the same way. She had tried to do all of the same kind and caring things expected of any mother to Randy, such as bathing him, dressing him and, of course, snuggling with him before bed, but the presence of his huge penis in all of these situations had been very distracting to her, much to her dismay. It seemed as though the mere sight of his gigantic sex organ was enough to turn her on, and if he should get an erection while she was looking at him, it was nearly impossible for her to resist masturbating furiously the moment he was out of sight. It didn’t help that Randy’s father spent a considerable amount of time away from the family, out at work and on trips. Though this allowed them to live comfortably, it didn’t do much to alleviate Emily’s libido. She found incredibly large penises to be extremely alluring, and the fact that this particular penis just so happened to be attached to her son somehow made the whole prospect even more exciting for Emily, even though it was very taboo. She knew that, sooner or later, her own erotic inclinations would get the best of her, and this is exactly what happened one fateful afternoon.</p><p>With her husband away for yet another business trip and Randy occupied in his room with some homework, Emily found herself sitting alone in the living room of their spacious family home. She tried to occupy herself with the mindless entertainment available to her on the TV, but her thoughts rebelliously drifted towards her son’s cock. When picking him up from school earlier that day, she had gotten an easy view of it as he jogged happily towards the car to greet her, his thick bulge bouncing all the way. She had already started to soak her panties with her pussy juice right then and there, and the persistent clear view of his bulge combined with the countless bumps and rumbles of the car as it drove along had made the ride home rather difficult for her. The urge to masturbate had been nearly impossible to resist near the end of the ride, and now that she was finally alone and out of Randy’s immediate view, she knew she would have to take up this opportunity to satiate her base urges. Taking a quick look around to make sure nobody else could see her, Emily slid her pants off began to rub her puffy, aching cunt through the drenched fabric of her white panties. She shoved her hand inside of her undergarments to reach her pussy directly, while simultaneously reaching up through her shirt and under her bra in order to fondle one of her massive, round breasts. It didn’t take long at all for her to start moaning loudly as she openly pleasured herself in the middle of the living room. Her mind was filled with images of her son’s gigantic cock, taunting her with its size and girth. It was the most irresistible forbidden fruit she could have ever encountered, and the mere act of desiring her own son’s cock made her even hornier. She felt her pussy quiver and squirt sticky jets of vaginal fluid into her hand as she stroked it fervently, digging her fingers deep into the folds. After being edged for more than an hour by the sight of her son’s endowments, it would be extremely easy to bring herself to orgasm. Emily panted and writhed, trying her best to stifle her intense moans so as not to get caught. Unfortunately, she hadn’t stifled them quite enough.</p><p>“Ha! Got you!” A loud voice shouted from behind her. Emily shrieked and quickly removed her hands from her erogenous zones, whipping her head to the side to see Randy pointing at her, looking rather pleased with himself. Emily felt her face turn bright red once she realized he had clearly seen her masturbating, perhaps spying on her for the last few minutes or so.</p><p>“R-Randy! What are you doing down here?! I thought you were busy finishing your homework!” Emily said, feeling extremely flustered.</p><p>“I got done with my homework a while ago. I heard you making funny sounds downstairs, so I came to see what you were doing. You were touching your naughty bits, mommy!” Randy said with a giggle. Emily gasped lightly.</p><p>“You… D-Don’t sneak up on mommy like that! It doesn’t matter what I was doing, you should know better than this, Randy!”</p><p>Randy crossed his arms. “I think you’re the one who should know better, mommy. Watching you play with yourself makes my pee-pee get hard, so that means I have to touch it, too. This always happens whenever I see you naked or doing something naughty, and I’m really, really tired of it!” Randy frowned and turned his head away from his mother defiantly.</p><p>“What?! Randy, are you saying you… masturbate to me?” Emily knew Randy’s libido was incredibly ravenous, but she had never expected him to masturbate to his own mother. She was under the impression that she had raised him better than that, but it seemed she was mistaken.</p><p>“Duh! My pee-pee feels super-duper good when I look at you while rubbing it. I squirt out lots of sticky white stuff, too. It’s awesome!” Emily looked down and saw that her son’s penis was indeed erect, creating a large tent in his shorts, the tip of which was already wet with precum. Randy’s penis was enormous even when he wasn’t erect, but when he was, it came close to dwarfing the entire upper half of his body. Clearly, he was more of a grower than a shower.</p><p>“B-But I’m your mother, Randy! You can’t masturbate to me!” protested Emily. Randy looked at her with an expression of genuine confusion.</p><p>“Why not? You have the biggest boobies I’ve ever seen, mommy. Your butt is really big, too. I always want to touch my pee-pee whenever I see you. It’s not my fault you’re so pretty!” Admittedly, Emily was a little flattered by these remarks, but she still put up resistance.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean… you… you can’t…” Emily attempts at convincing her son that what he was doing was wrong weren’t being helped by the obvious signs of arousal she was displaying. Even though she had stopped masturbating, the sight and ambient heat of Randy’s throbbing cock was keeping her on the verge of orgasm, and she felt her face inexorably drawn to it despite her conscious mind’s attempts at resisting. He may have been her son, but he was also packing the biggest schlong for miles around, and it had been such a long, long time since Emily had gotten a proper breeding by anyone. Her mind may not have wanted it, but her body desperately, desperately needed it. Likewise, Emily quickly caved into her urges, grabbed the sides of Randy’s shorts, and pulled them off in a single, brisk motion, instantly allowing his monster cock to burst free, nearly hitting her in the face.</p><p>“Ah! Mommy!” Randy cried. Emily’s eyes went wide with lust as she took Randy’s thick, rock-hard meat in both hands, slobbering over the shaft and sucking forcefully on the tip like a starving hound. Only a few seconds in, and Emily knew she couldn’t go back. The cock of her son was more addictive than any drug in existence.</p><p>“Oh yes! <strong>FUCK YES!</strong> Oh God, Randy, baby, mommy’s so, so sorry! I shouldn’t have been teasing you for so long with my sexy body, forcing you to masturbate. It’s my job to make sure your huge, thick, throbbing cock is always being pleasured. Mommy needs this! Mommy needs this so <em><strong>BAD!”</strong></em> Emily forced Randy onto the couch, pushing him back while simultaneously tearing open her shirt to free her tremendous tits. Ever since Randy had been born, Emily’s breasts had continued to slowly grow over the years, most likely to keep up with the boy’s insatiable demand for fresh breast milk. They were now each at least the size of large beach balls, perhaps bigger, and just as round and as firm, too. Although clearly oversized, in most situations, her gigantic breasts were clearly the perfect fuck pillows for Randy’s 18-inch member, which stood perfectly straight in the air as he lay on his back. “Mmm… you’ve gotten to see mommy’s boobies plenty of times before, Randy, but now you’re going to feel them,” Emily said seductively, sandwiching her son’s cock between her breasts. She pressed them together tightly with her hands and began moving them up and down Randy’s quivering shaft, making the little boy moan in delight with each long stroke.</p><p>“Ahh! M-Mommy, your boobies feel so soft…” said Randy, squirming in pleasure as his mother massaged his penis with her tits.</p><p>“Yeah? That’s good. Mommy’s boobies are all yours, from now on. You can suck and fuck them as much as you want,” replied Emily.</p><p>“Yay! I’m gonna fuck mommy’s boobies so much! I’m gonna fuck them every single day!” Randy thrust his hips to move his cock more inside Emily’s cleavage, combining with her rhythmic motions to create a sensation that was just as pleasurable for him as it was for her.</p><p>“You wanna fuck mommy’s mouth, too? You wanna see mommy choke on your giant cock?” Emily teased. Randy nodded eagerly in response, making Emily giggle. “Thought so…” She immediately forced as much of his cock as she could down her throat, continuing to titfuck her son as she did so. Its sheer length and thickness made her gag, but the urge to continue sucking it made her practically oblivious to this. Keeping his cock locked in position with her huge titties, Emily gave her eight year old son the wettest, sloppiest blowjob she was capable of. Her plump lips stroked his shaft with incredible suction and speed, giving Randy more pleasure than any other grade-schooler could hope to experience. She took his cock as far down her throat as she was able, all while continuing to rub and squeeze her breasts along the rest of his shaft.</p><p>“Mommy! Oh, mommy!” Randy moaned, his young mind unable to process anything other than the unbridled pleasure of his mother’s tits and mouth. Her unparalleled technique was making an orgasm quickly build up inside of him, and Emily could sense it. She felt Randy’s cock throbbing harder and faster in her mouth, something that made her want to pleasure him even more.</p><p>“You’re so close, baby boy, I know you are. Don’t hold back. Spray all your stick white stuff in mommy’s mouth! Cum for mommy!” Emily released her mouth from Randy’s cock with a loud pop just to beg him for cum, before going right back to sucking him. With his mother urging him to release, Randy couldn’t hold on any longer. He arched his back as his urethra bulged and his balls tensed to release a gushing torrent of semen directly down Emily’s throat. Emily felt Randy’s cum fill her stomach in absurd quantities, the sensation of which was enough to make her orgasm, as well. Her belly filled out considerably as she chugged more than a gallon of her own son’s semen. Even after his lengthy orgasm appeared to have settled down, Emily still felt a steady stream of cum trickling out of his cock, prompting her to finally stop sucking it, as she was sure her stomach had reached its maximum capacity. Both mom and son were left panting and sweaty, but neither had any intentions of stopping yet. “Mmm… so good, you really filled mommy up, sweetie. But… I don’t think you’re completely satisfied yet, right?”</p><p>“No way! I want to have even more fun with you, mommy!” Randy said as he sat up quickly, his cock still totally erect.</p><p>“That’s what I wanted to hear…” Emily smiled as she removed the rest of her clothing, exposing her bare pussy after peeling off her drenched panties. “You know, I was going to wait and tell you where babies come from when you got older, but it looks like I might as well teach you now,” She leaned in towards Randy and gave him a deep, wet kiss, leaving him blushing when she finally pulled away. “And the best way to teach anything is through hands-on experience.”</p><p>“What do you mean, mommy?” Randy asked innocently. Emily giggled.</p><p>“We’re gonna make babies together, sweetie. Lots and lots of babies. You’re gonna pump even more of your hot, sticky white stuff inside mommy to make mommy’s belly swell up really, really big. Mommy will give you plenty of beautiful little sisters that you can make babies with, too. Okay?” Emily was completely drunk on pleasure, at this point. There was no objective logic in what she was saying, but everything made perfect sense in her mind. Her little boy had proven to be the single most virile male she had ever encountered, and that alone had convinced her that he fully deserved to knock her up. Furthermore, any female progeny he provided her deserved to be knocked up by his godly penis, too, just to perpetuate his clearly superior genes. It seemed Randy himself was just as eager to partake in this as she was.</p><p>“Okay!” he said cheerfully. Emily smiled, then spread her legs to allow Randy full access to her wet, welcoming pussy. Instinctively, he drew closer to her and pressed the tip of his cock against her soft labia.</p><p>“Push it in, sweetie,” instructed Emily. Randy obeyed, thrusting into her with a fast, powerful motion. Emily screamed from the incredible force of her son’s cock penetrating her. Its outstanding size couldn’t compare to anything else she had put in her vagina at any point in her life, let alone the penis of Randy’s father. It filled every possible inch of her reproductive cavity, pushing up fiercely against her cervix. Clearly, this meant it was the perfect fit for her. “Oh YES! Fuck me, honey! Fuck mommy HARD!” demanded Emily. Randy didn’t need to hear her commands in order to take them to heart. He began pounding his mom’s pussy deeply, keeping up an incredible pace thanks to his youthful stamina. Randy may not have fully understood what sex was or how he was going about it right at that very moment, but it seemed he didn’t have to. His raw carnality, the part of his brain that harbored his most base instincts, provided him with all the guidance he needed, driving him to breed his mother with vicious impunity and desire.</p><p>“Aaahaa… mommy! You feel so good inside, mommy!” cried Randy as he plowed his mother.</p><p>“Y-Yes! Fuck, so <em><strong>GOOD,</strong></em> baby! You’re making mommy feel so good!” Emily moaned in response, her arms loosely grasping at the edges of the couch as she was brutally nailed by her son. Her pussy was practically convulsing from the intensity of the pleasure she was experiencing. Randy’s relentless pounding gave her a second orgasm very shortly after her first, but this didn’t prompt either of them to stop. The tightening of his mother’s vaginal walls around his shaft encouraged Randy to fuck her even more intensely, causing him to dive forward and bury his face in her voluminous cleavage while simultaneously wrapping his arms around her, maximizing his grip on her plump, fertile body. “That’s it, sweetie! Give mommy everything you’ve got!” encouraged Emily, wrapping her arms around Randy and hugging his face even more tightly inside of her cleavage. Randy was now fully dedicated to fucking his mother as hard as he possibly could. His head was completely enveloped in her massive breasts, the same breasts he had ravenously feasted from as a baby almost every single day. He was entirely absorbed by the heat and scent of his mother, allowing himself to be totally dominated by his primal cravings. There were no thoughts going through Randy’s mind at that given moment aside from how much he desperately lusted after his own mother. Every fiber of his being was compelling him to breed her, and as the thrusting of his hips reached a staggering crescendo pace, it became clear he was going to do just that.</p><p><em><strong>“MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!”</strong></em> screamed Randy into his mother’s chest, unable to do anything else but call out for the only thing he could possibly think of right at that moment. Emily was screaming in a similar fashion, experiencing one monumental orgasm after another from the incomparable fervor of her son’s cock. She knew he was getting close, now. Her little boy was mere moments away from ejaculating inside the very same orifice that had spawned him only eight years ago.</p><p><strong>“OH YES, BABY!</strong> D-Do it! Cum in mommy! Give mommy your babies, give mommy all of your beautiful babies!” shouted Emily at the top of her lungs. With one last intense thrust, Randy dug his cock as far as he could inside his mom’s vagina and released, flooding her womb with a load of cum more than twice the size of his last. His enormous ejaculation blew her abdomen up even further, making it look like she was at least nine months pregnant. It was hard to say just how big she would get after an actual nine months had elapsed, as she had most certainly been impregnated by her son. Emily had the gift of being extremely fertile, ovulating constantly and often giving birth to multiple children at a time. This, combined with the extreme potency of Randy’s sperm, ensured she would become very, very heavy with offspring in the near future. Inside of her womb, Randy’s overabundant swimmers ganged up on Emily’s eggs, mother and son DNA fusing to create progeny. The very same eggs Randy had spawned from would now bear his children in a fully-realized cycle of incestuous breeding and impregnation. Completely satisfied and thoroughly exhausted from what had been the roughest fucking of either of their lives, Randy and Emily laid together peacefully for a brief moment. Emily coddled her son in her bosom, feeling immense pride in the previous display of masculinity her little boy had just provided her. Their erotic exploits seemed to have come to a fairly fitting conclusion, but the unexpected arrival of a very curious guest interrupted their brief moment of peacefulness.</p><p>“Mommy? Randy? What are you both doing on the couch?”</p><p>It went without saying that Emily was a very fertile woman, and this fertility had ensured that, even with the less-than-groundbreaking virility of her actual husband, she had managed to give birth to not just one, but two children of odd biological composition. Randy may have been the focus of much of her attention, but he was not alone, for he had a rather curious, and rather oddly-proportioned, little sister by the name of Lisa. Compared to most other little girls, Lisa wasn’t out of the ordinary. She had large, bright green eyes, long light brown hair, and a personality characterized by cheeriness, curiosity and a deep sense of love for all living things around her. However, much like her older brother, her body had developed in ways that defied common explanation. In the same way Randy’s penis hadn’t stopped growing since birth, Lisa’s breasts had refused to stop growing since she was born. Even at six years of age, she was already almost as busty as her mother, and at the rate her heaving, round udders were swelling, it was easy to say that they’d be at least twice Emily’s size before she even hit double digits. Her hips and ass had also filled out much more than normal, and further inspection by her parents had revealed that her sex organs, both internal and external, had been fully-formed and functional since she was very, very young. This was of little concern to Lisa herself, as, unlike her older brother, she had never explored her sexuality. However, it seemed this was going to change sooner than expected.</p><p>“O-Oh… Lisa, sweetie, Randy and I were just… um…” Emily’s mind, still reeling from the previous bout of intense sex, was unable to conjure up a good answer to Lisa’s question.</p><p>“Why are you both naked? Are you playing some kind of game?” Lisa stared at Emily and Randy quizzically, her gigantic tits jiggling profusely in her extremely loose-fitting t-shirt as she rocked back and forth on her heels. Lisa’s breasts were extremely sensitive, and as a result, she didn’t enjoy wearing bras, often walking around with her breasts loose inside whatever top she had on. Most people couldn’t tell the difference, though, as her boobs were extremely firm and taut.</p><p>“Mommy’s teaching me how to make babies, Lisa!” replied Randy, pulling his cock out of Emily’s pussy and sitting upright. The fact that his penis was still splendidly erect caught the attention of both Emily and Lisa.</p><p>“B-Babies? I thought only grown-ups could make babies...” said Lisa. Emily sat up slowly, clutching her bloated belly as she felt large wads of semen spurt out of her overfilled vagina.</p><p>“Well, Lisa, Randy might not be a grown-up, but he does have the right… parts to make babies,” Emily explained carefully.</p><p>“Oh, you mean his humongous pee-pee? He can make babies with that?” Lisa inquired. Even though she was clearly somewhat apprehensive towards what she was seeing, Lisa was taking small, cautious steps towards Randy. It seemed Emily’s innate lust towards massively oversized cocks had been inherited by her daughter.</p><p>“Lisa is really pretty, mommy. She has big boobies like you. Can I make babies with her, too?” Randy asked, staring up at his mother with hopeful eyes. Emily hesitated for a brief moment, considering the ramifications of allowing Randy to have sex with not just her, but his own sister, as well. Another quick glance at his stiff cock instantly cleared her mind and assured her that Randy completely deserved to fill yet another empty womb with his seed.</p><p>“I don’t see why not. Lisa, come here, sweetie,” lured Emily, motioning for Lisa to approach her. Lisa dutifully obeyed, skipping over to her mother’s side. “You love your big brother very much, right?”</p><p>“Of course!” Lisa responded.</p><p>“You’d want to do anything you could to make him happy, right?”</p><p>“Right!”</p><p>Emily knelt down and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. “Then, in that case, how about you let Randy put some babies in your tummy?” Lisa’s eyes grew wide when she heard this.</p><p>“R-Really? Is that gonna hurt…?”</p><p>Emily shook her head in response. “Not at all, sweetie. Here, let mommy take off your clothes.” Emily began to slowly remove Lisa’s clothing, making her humongous rack bounce wildly as she took off her shirt. Randy, extremely excited by the sight of his busty little sister being undressed by his equally-busty mother, stroked his cock at a moderate pace while he watched the two of them.</p><p>“I really, really like your huge boobies, Lisa. You look just like mommy!” Randy said.</p><p>“T-Thanks, Randy…” Lisa murmured, blushing.</p><p>“Okay, honey, lie down on your front, like this…” Emily guided Lisa onto the couch, making her face forward and lay down on her breasts like a pair of huge, plump pillows. With her thick, supple ass now in his immediate view, Randy clambered behind his sister and pressed his cock up against her ass, grabbing it and rubbing his shaft between her cheeks slowly.</p><p>“Waah! It’s so hot and hard!” exclaimed Lisa. Emily giggled when she heard this.</p><p>“That just means he loves you too, sweetie.” Emily left Lisa’s side and drew up behind Randy’s back, placing her hands near his groin and allowing his head to rest deep inside of her cleavage. “Alright, Randy, why don’t you go ahead and put some babies inside Lisa, just like you did with mommy.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, okay…” Randy tightly gripped his sister’s ass and pushed his cock inside her extremely tight virgin pussy. As Randy inserted his member, Lisa cried out in a mix of anguish and pleasure, but mostly pleasure.</p><p><em><strong>“AAAH!</strong></em> It’s so <strong>BIG!</strong> It feels like I’m getting split apart!” Lisa shrieked, digging her fingers into the couch as she braced against the force of her brother’s inhuman girth.</p><p>“Oh, hush up, sweetie. It isn’t even halfway inserted, yet,” comforted Emily. “Go ahead and push the whole thing in, Randy.” Randy obeyed, thrusting even harder so as to force his entire length inside Lisa. Miraculously, he succeeded in fitting his entire cock inside of her pussy, but just barely. Lisa’s intense, pleasured wailing indicated her vagina was most likely being stretched to its absolute limits. This provided Randy’s shaft with pressure and tightness several times greater than that which he had experienced while penetrating his mother, and this compelled him to begin thrusting in and out of Lisa at a slow, but forceful, pace. “Very good, sweetie, very good…” said Emily, holding onto Randy’s hips as he thrust, pushing and pulling him gently so as to help him fuck his little sister.</p><p>“I-It feels… good? W-Why does it feel so good, mommy?!” moaned Lisa, looking back at both Randy and Emily with a pleading expression.</p><p>“Mmm… it’s because your body wants to get impregnated by Randy, honey. Isn’t that right? Don’t you want Randy to give you all of his beautiful babies?” teased Emily.</p><p>“Y-Yes! I do! I wanna have babies! I wanna have lots and lots of babies with Randy!” demanded Lisa, nodding her head rapidly. Her eagerness was an even bigger turn-on for Randy, and made him thrust even faster inside of her. His hips colliding with her firm, juicy butt was making a number of wet slapping noises that combined with the pleasured squealing of both over-endowed children to create a cacophony of lewd noises.</p><p>“Well, you heard your sister. Go on and cum inside her, Randy. Make Lisa a mommy, too,” Emily whispered in Randy’s ear.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” shouted Randy as his thrusting reached its peak rate. Eager to see her little boy churn out another fantastic load, Emily removed her hands from his hips and reached down to grab his balls, instead. Just as Randy went balls-deep inside of his sister’s cunt, she gave his gigantic prepubescent nuts a firm squeeze, making Randy’s entire body freeze up as he viciously ejaculated inside of Lisa. A normal ejaculation would have already been enough to bloat Lisa’s womb just as much as her mother, but the added force on Randy’s testicles being applied by his mother greatly increased the size of his final load (and increased the pleasure of the orgasm for Randy, accordingly).</p><p><em><strong>“GAAAH!</strong></em> So much hot stuff filling me up!” cried Lisa, feeling her small body being lifted off of the couch by the size of her own growing belly. The incredible volumes of cum Randy was pouring into her were forcing Lisa’s previously-tiny womb to grow an absurd amount, pushing her abdomen outward and almost making her more breast and belly than girl. Her youthful eggs were fertilized by Randy’s equally-youthful sperm, creating numerous healthy zygotes that would surely gestate within her uterus. It took over a full minute for Randy to stop cumming, and even after he did, he still had to pull out of Lisa in order to avoid filling her up any further with the residual flow of semen that poured steadily out of his cock head.</p><p>“Wow… look at how big you made your little sister, Randy… she’ll definitely become a mommy, now,” said Emily, rubbing the inflated belly of her daughter. Both Randy and Lisa were absolutely exhausted from the heart-pounding sex they had just been involved in, and collapsed onto each-other in a loose embrace. Emily smiled and reclined back on the couch, her mind awash with motherly pride for both of her children. Nature may have had an odd sense of humor, but for everything it took away, it gave back some extremely rewarding gifts. With both her and her daughter’s wombs full of his potent seed, Emily knew her virile young son was one of the greatest gifts nature could have ever provided her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Keeping It In the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After several months of non-stop sex with his ballooning mother and sister, Randy assumes things couldn't possibly get any better for him, but this changes when his mother announces a trip to one of his distant relatives, aunt Barb. Having not seen Randy in years, she is naturally quite surprised when she sees how much he, along with his mom and sis, have grown since they last met. However, it doesn't take long for this surprise to turn into a powerful craving for the boy's impeccable cock.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long night of bestial sex with both his mother and sister, Randy’s virility was given ample time to display its full magnitude thanks to the prolonged absence of his father. The next several months were some of the best months in any of their lives, but especially for Randy. Even as their wombs swelled up with his spawn, his mother and sister remained insatiably cock-hungry, and spent nearly every waking moment pleasuring him in any way that they could. Emily introduced her son to a vast multitude of different positions and perverted acts, making use of every part of her body to milk his cock dry every single day (at least as dry as his overproductive balls would allow). At the same time, she taught Lisa everything she knew about how to service a man, showing her how to use her monstrous assets to pleasure Randy even more effectively. Lisa quickly took her mother’s teachings to heart, becoming a champion cocksucker and grade-A fuck doll for her big bro. In no time at all, the once demure little girl transformed into the sluttiest six-year-old ever, begging day and night for her tight holes to be filled with her brother’s cum. Needless to say, Randy himself was in heaven. Every morning, he awoke to the deep, pleasant sensation of a powerful ejaculation directly down his sister’s throat, while his mother lay beside him, her tits jiggling wildly as she masturbated furiously. Sometimes, their roles would be reversed, with his mother deepthroating him instead, but in either situation, Randy’s morning would start off perfectly. The day that followed would consist of the usual activities Randy was familiar with. He would eat a hearty breakfast before going to school, which often included a generous helping of fresh breast milk from both his mother and sister.</p><p>“I haven’t done this to you since you were really little. It feels so good to be feeding my baby boy like this again,” Emily would often say as Randy sucked greedily on one of her swollen, overfilled milk jugs. With both of their pregnancies progressing at a rapid rate, the breasts of Emily and Lisa were becoming positively engorged with their sweet nectar, which Randy helped himself to at every chance he got. Lisa, in particular, was shaping up to be the dairy queen of the house, as the breast expansion incited by her pregnancy had combined with the natural development of her chest to greatly accelerate the growth of her boobs. She passed Emily’s size in only two months, and now had a rack that was almost bigger than her entire body. It was truly incredible just how big the little girl’s titties blew up in only a few months. How she was still able to walk around normally with them was anyone’s guess. Regardless, Emily had used Lisa’s superfluous growth as an opportunity to teach her more about being a woman. With her mother’s guidance, Lisa learned how to properly breastfeed by using her brother as practice, to which he had no objections whatsoever. After breakfast, Emily helped both Randy and Lisa get ready for school. With sex having become such an integral part of his life, Randy was beginning to have trouble focusing in his classes. Thankfully, since Lisa went to the same elementary school as Randy, she was always available to help drain his balls in the bathroom if he ever got worked up while in class. Still, even with his sister’s help, Randy couldn’t fully relieve himself until he got home. When he did, though, he was always in for quite a treat. He would step in through the front door to find his mother waiting anxiously for him, often completely nude, with her pussy juice creating a sizable puddle on the floor. While Randy was off at school, Emily spent every day relentless masturbating and edging herself to the thought of her son’s cock, and likewise, she found it difficult to contain herself when he finally got home. Similarly, Lisa had a difficult time resisting the urge to stuff herself with Randy’s dick, and had to sneakily finger herself at school just to stay barely sated. When the entire family was reunited at home, these inhibitions could finally be pushed aside. Randy spent most of his afternoons blowing load after load inside (and sometimes outside) Emily and Lisa, making both of them scream like banshees as they were fucked senseless. However, no matter how thoroughly they were dicked down by Randy, they would always find themselves begging for more immediately afterward. Sleep usually manifested from sheer exhaustion alone, with Emily, Randy and Lisa all finally spent after a day full of hard breeding.</p><p>This cycle repeated itself day after day, week after week, month after month, and for a while, Randy assumed it couldn’t possibly get any better. That is, until his mother revealed to him that she was planning a trip to see his aunt Barb, who lived a considerable distance outside of town. Visits made to her weren’t frequent, but Randy always looked forward to seeing his aunt, who often spoiled him more than his mom did. However, this time, he was looking forward to the visit for a very different reason. Aunt Barb was much younger than his mother, and her lack of biological children meant that her pussy was most likely still rather tight. There was no way Randy could pass up the opportunity to impregnate yet another fertile female within his own family, and his mother wholly supported this notion. With a trio of babies growing inside of her, Emily’s motherly instincts had been dialed up considerably as of late, and this made her even more willing to let Randy have whatever (and whomever) he wanted, especially in regards to his sexual urges. Organizing the trip to Barb’s house over the phone, Emily hadn’t told her anything about their incestuous lovemaking or developing pregnancies, hoping to surprise her when they met in person. When the day of the trip finally arrived, Emily, Randy and Lisa were all equally excited to leave, and made the necessary preparations in record time. While she helped Lisa fit her massive boobs and belly into her clothes, Emily took a moment to tell Randy about what she was planning for him when they got to Barb’s house.</p><p>“Aunt Barb is going to be very happy to see you again, Randy. I think it’s been at least two years since we’ve met up. I bet she’ll be quite surprised by how much you’ve grown since then,” said Emily to Randy, as he idly watched her help Lisa with her shirt fitting.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m a lot bigger now!” Randy cheerfully agreed.</p><p><em>“Mmm… in more ways than one…”</em> Emily muttered to herself, her eyes naturally drawn downwards towards Randy’s gigantic bulge. Despite the astounding number of times he ejaculated on a daily basis, Randy’s balls never seemed to empty completely. In fact, the more sex he had with Emily and Lisa, the more frequent and powerful his ejaculations became. Emily swore that their nonstop sexual activity was making his balls gradually swell as the weeks went by. They certainly looked larger when packed tightly inside of his sweatpants, the sight of which made Emily’s pussy throb.</p><p>“I remember auntie Barb, mommy. She’s so pretty, and her house has that big garden outside, the one with all the butterflies!” Lisa reminisced as Emily reached around her swollen teats to pull her shirt over them. Some parents lamented about their children outgrowing clothes faster than they could buy them, but that was nothing compared to Emily’s struggle to successfully clothe Lisa. Needless to say, finding fitting shirts for her daughter was extremely difficult when she went up several cup sizes every week.</p><p>“I remember her having a really big butt, too,” added Randy, giggling. His remark earned a giggle from Lisa, as well, and Emily, though she didn’t necessarily approve of Randy saying such things, still found herself chuckling. Young children had a habit of saying whatever came to their minds, regardless of what effect it might have on those around them, and this often led to rather humorous situations.</p><p>“Well, I can’t say I disagree, but don’t go saying that in front of her, okay?” Emily said, lightly scolding Randy.</p><p>“Okay, mommy…” Randy said bashfully, turning his head to the ground.</p><p>“I’m not surprised that’s the one thing you remember about aunt Barb, Randy. You’ve been thinking about doing naughty things to her ever since I mentioned the trip, haven’t you?”</p><p>“Maybe…” said Randy, blushing. Emily smiled and patted his head.</p><p>“I thought so. Even with Lisa and I fawning over you all day and all night, you’re still way too horny for your own good. Don’t worry, honey. Mommy will make sure you get to have lots of <em>‘fun’</em> with aunt Barb when we get to her house,” Emily assured Randy. He beamed at her when he heard this.</p><p>“Really? Am I gonna get to make babies with her, too?”</p><p>“Absolutely! I know for a fact that the moment she sees your huge cock, she’ll want nothing more than to be knocked up by her adorable little nephew. I think she’s secretly wanted kids for years, she just hasn’t found the right man for the job, so to speak. You can help aunt Barb have the babies she wants, right, Randy?” Emily asked as she pulled Randy closer to her.</p><p>“Of course, mommy!”</p><p>“Then, in that case…” With a free hand, Emily reached downward and cupped Randy’s behemoth scrotum, squeezing it gently. “We’re going to have to make sure these big boy balls stay nice and full for her. No cumming until we get to her house, okay?”</p><p>“O-Okay, mommy…” Randy winced slightly as Emily fondled his junk. After making her point, she was quick to retract her hand. The extreme sensitivity of Randy’s genitals would have made it easy for him to gain an erection from her light rubbing alone. In fact, her small squeeze seemed to be enough to make his member throb and thicken in his pants. Not wanting to get too aroused herself, Emily averted her gaze, finished helping Lisa squeeze into her shirt, and stood up.</p><p>“Alright then, let’s head out!” she announced, clapping her hands together.</p><p>“Yay!” cheered Randy and Lisa in unison. Immediately, Randy sprinted away from Emily and towards the front door, not bothering to wait for his mother or sister. Emily followed him, but the incredible weight of her breasts and belly made it impossible for her to even come close to the speed of her energetic young son.</p><p>“Slow down, Randy! Mommy can’t move as fast as you, and neither can your sister.” Emily looked behind her to see Lisa moving even more lethargically than her. The poor girl’s body had become so monstrously gravid that even her youthful muscles were struggling to pull her along. She was practically nothing more than tits, ass and belly, all glued together and jiggling profusely as she waddled forward.</p><p><em>“Nnngh…</em> so heavy…” moaned Lisa. Emily paused for a moment to let the girl catch up to her.</p><p>“Don’t rush yourself, sweetie. If you try to move too quickly, your babies might get hurt. Go slowly…” instructed Emily.</p><p>“Okay, okay…” Lisa said, letting her mom hold her hand and guide her down the hallway and out the front door. When Lisa had first gotten pregnant, Emily had worried that her young age and lack of experience would make things difficult for her, but she had actually handled her pregnancy very well. Lisa’s babies were all perfectly healthy, as was she, and the euphoria of having three new lives growing inside of her couldn’t have made Lisa happier. When her mouth wasn’t stuffed with food or her brother’s cock, she often went on lengthy tirades about all the things she would do with her children once she gave birth. Seeing her little girl being so enthusiastic about her impending motherhood made Emily very, very proud. Lisa and her tromped outside slowly to find Randy waiting impatiently next to the car. As she approached the vehicle, Emily noticed the extreme disparity between the size of the backseat doors and the size of Lisa’s body, and instantly knew she would need help getting in.</p><p>“Randy, could you come over here and help your sister get into her seat?” Emily asked nicely.</p><p>“Fine…” Randy said, somewhat disagreeably. As Lisa opened the car door, Randy walked behind her and pushed her fat ass forwards and upwards, helping give her the leverage she needed to fit her tits and belly through the door.</p><p>“Ah! Randy, don’t push me so hard!” Lisa protested. Randy ignored her, continuing to apply full force to her luscious backside. The superfluous growth of Lisa’s hips, thighs and buttocks incited by her pregnancy had made her rear much more sensitive, something that was intensified even further by the frequent slaps and spanks Randy gave her bum whenever he was doing her from behind. It was very likely that the sensation of his hands pressing firmly against her plump cheeks was making her puffy pussy wetter by the second. Eventually, Lisa managed to get herself situated in the back seat of the car, but only barely. Her belly and boobs pressed up tightly against the passenger seat in front of her, even with it pushed as far forward as possible. Pleased with his handiwork, Randy ran around to the other side and hopped in the car, as well. Carefully fitting her own massive orbs inside of the driver’s seat, Emily took a quick peak behind her to make sure both of her children were in place.</p><p>“Seat belts, everyone!” she commanded, stretching her seat belt over her tits and bloated abdomen as best as she could. Randy had no trouble fastening his seat belt, but the same couldn’t be said for Lisa, who could barely get it past her quivering rack.</p><p>“Mommy, I can’t get the seat belt to fit over my boobies!” complained Lisa. Emily sighed.</p><p>“Are you sure?” she asked. Lisa tried a few more times before giving up completely. She gave her mother a shameful nod. “Well, you’re already wedged in there pretty snugly. I guess you don’t have to wear one, this time.” Lisa breathed a sigh of relief and let go of her seat belt. Emily knew Lisa’s massive milk tanks were more than capable of cushioning her from the force of sudden stops. With everything settled out, Emily went ahead and started the car. As she pulled out of the driveway, Emily found herself just as excited to visit Barb as her two children. However, her excitement came not so much from the prospect of the visit itself, but rather, the chance it offered for her little boy to experience the joy of procreation once again. As far as Emily was concerned, aunt Barb was just the start of things. Randy, and his amazing cock, ultimately deserved to be shared with every woman.</p><p> </p><p>“...And then, during gym, I was running behind Clarissa when we were out on the track. You remember her, mommy? She’s the red-haired girl with the really big butt. Watching her butt jiggle while she ran made my pee-pee get hard in my shorts, so I had to leave and find Lisa. She let me fuck her in the bathroom and spray lots of my sticky stuff inside of her tummy.” As the car cruised down the highway, Emily was treated to the constant, yet adorable, banter of her two children. Randy had spent the past several minutes talking about some of his more recent experiences at school, with Lisa providing additional commentary wherever possible. Emily found it very amusing to hear her son and daughter discussing their sexual practices in such an innocent and cheerful way, but she tried not to pay too much attention to their stories. Arousal could make her quite distracted, after all.</p><p>“I remember that, Randy. You made my tummy <em>soooo</em> full, I thought I was gonna pop like a balloon!” added Lisa, giggling.</p><p>“It felt really good, though. You always feel so good inside, Lisa,” Randy said, his voice fading slightly.</p><p>“Thanks…” Lisa said, blushing brightly. “You’re silly, Randy. My belly is already so big and full with my babies, but you still try to pump even more babies inside me every single day!”</p><p>“I can’t help it! Fucking you just feels so good, and you’re so pretty, especially now that your boobies and butt are way bigger.” Randy leaned in closer to Lisa, bringing a look of intrigue over your face. “I mean, I’ve always thought that you were really pretty, Lisa…” he said in a sincere tone.</p><p>“Ran-” Lisa was interrupted as her brother suddenly drew her face in for a deep, passionate kiss. Emily felt her heart leap as she saw this occur in her rear-view mirror. Randy’s love for his little sister knew no bounds, and he displayed it to her, physically and emotionally, at every opportunity. He was truly the best big brother she could ever ask for, and she knew it. Lisa embraced her brother for a brief, tender moment, before pulling away. Her face was still bright red, and she couldn’t help but let out a small giggle. Randy giggled too, before noticing that his sister’s affections were triggering a common physical reaction in his lower half.</p><p>“Um, mommy… my pee-pee is getting hard, again. It’s starting to hurt…” whined Randy.</p><p>“Is it too big to fit in your pants?” Emily asked, knowing full well that his oversized horse cock, when fully erect, couldn’t be contained in any piece of clothing.</p><p><em>“Mmhmm…”</em> Randy murmured.</p><p>“Okay… I guess you can take it out, but no stroking it!” Emily said, firmly.</p><p>“I know, mommy.” Randy wasted no time in undoing the zipper on his trousers and pulling his underpants off in the car, allowing his monolithic 18-incher to spring free, alongside his swollen, firm swimmer factories. The sight of her brother’s cock instantly caught the attention of Lisa, who gazed in awe at it, her eyes wide with lust. Even Emily had a hard time keeping her eyes on the road, sneaking glances at her son’s endowments in the mirror.</p><p>“So big…” Lisa moaned under her breath. Her mouth lay agape and drooling as she watched Randy’s cock visibly throb and twitch in front of him. Keeping his hands to his sides, Randy tried to keep all stimulation away from his penis, but its size made this very difficult. “M-Mommy, can I touch my special place? Looking at Randy’s pee-pee makes it get all sticky, and when it gets sticky, I really, really want to touch it,” Lisa asked.</p><p>“Oh, I guess you can, but keep your hands and mouth away from your brother’s penis. He’s saving his cum for auntie Barb,” instructed Emily. Lisa smiled widely and instantly dove for her pussy with her right hand, reaching around and under her belly to access her needy private parts. With her other hand, she started fondling one of her titanic milkers, stroking and pulling her ultra-sensitive nipple. She began moaning lewdly as she openly masturbated in front of her brother, who stared at her with just as much ferocity as she did towards him. His sister’s erotic display made Randy’s cock throb harder and faster. A small river of precum began to run down his shaft.</p><p>“Lisa…” Randy muttered, lusting after his sister intensely.</p><p><em>“Aah… oooh…”</em> Lisa’s sweet moans were unrelenting as she pleasured herself.</p><p>“Mommy, my pee-pee is getting even harder, now. I really, really want to touch it,” moaned Randy.</p><p>“No, Randy! I already told you,” scolded Emily.</p><p>“But mommy, it’s not fair! Lisa gets to touch her naughty parts, why can’t I?!” complained Randy, sticking firm to his principles. His neediness was quickly weakening his mother’s defenses.</p><p>“W-Well, if you started stroking your penis, you’d spray cum all over the inside of the car. I don’t want you to get everything dirty.”</p><p>“Mommy, what if…<em> aahn…</em> what if I suck on his pee-pee, and then, when… <em>mmm…</em> when he’s gonna shoot his sticky stuff, I suck it all down into my tummy?” suggested Lisa.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s a great idea! That’ll stop things from getting dirty!” said Randy. Emily was hesitant to let him do this. Even if Lisa was willing to swallow all of his cum, she still wanted him to blow the biggest load possible inside of Barb when they met up. However, her desire to sate the needs of her beloved son quickly triumphed over her hesitation.</p><p>“Oh, alright. Go ahead.” Before Emily had even finished speaking, Lisa had leaned over and planted her mouth firmly on her brother’s cock, slathering it with her warm spit as she rolled her tongue around the circumference of his sensitive head. Randy threw his head back and groaned in pleasure as his sister’s mouth traveled deeper down his shaft. She brought both of her hands towards his cock to heighten his sensations, stroking its lower half with one while she fondled his firm balls with the other. Even though he had experienced countless world-class blowjobs from his sister, Randy never failed to be amazed by just how good her mouth could make him feel. She didn’t just suck his cock, she worshipped it. When her greedy little mouth was filled with her brother’s throbbing meat, the only thing on Lisa’s mind was an overwhelming desire to please him as much as she could.</p><p><em><strong>“Aaah!</strong></em> S-So good! Lisa, suck it harder!<strong> Deeper!”</strong> moaned Randy. Lisa followed his orders avidly, tightening her soft lips to give his cock even more suction, while simultaneously taking it even further down her throat. In a marvelous display of dexterity, the little girl managed to force down a full 12 inches of thick cock meat down her tender throat, going as far as to choke herself on it. This hardly deterred Lisa from continuing to deepthroat Randy’s penis, as her cock-obsessed brain was entirely dominated by the sheer bliss of satisfying her brother. Even though she had more oral capacity than even her mother, Lisa still trained her throat daily to gobble down even more of her brother’s length. She swore that, eventually, she’d manage to fit all 18 inches down her throat at once, something both Randy and Emily would have to see to believe. Randy’s dick began to pulsate harder and faster in her mouth, and Lisa took this as a sign to suck him off even more quickly. Her lips dragged up and down his shaft at a blistering pace, coating it in her saliva and creating a mess of wet, sloppy sucking noises that filled the car. Randy’s moaning met these noises in intensity as his hips started to buck of their own accord. “L-Lisa, I’m <em><strong>CUMMING!”</strong></em> cried Randy. His humongous nuts contracted and quivered as a great deluge of semen rocketed up his urethra and into his sister’s stomach. Lisa had swallowed plenty of her brother’s massive loads before, but the size of this cumshot surprised even her. Her eyes went wide, then rolled backwards as she felt her brother’s cum rapidly fill her stomach beyond its capacity. She couldn’t breathe, and she could hardly think, but the thoughts that were going through her mind were completely focused on just how good it felt to be filled by her brother’s sweet, sweet fluids. Randy’s hips continued to thrust sporadically inside his sister’s throat as he ejaculated, making him release harsh gasps and groans. After being filled to her absolute limits, and even slightly beyond that, Lisa finally pulled her mouth off of Randy’s cock, instantly entering a fit of coughing as she tried to choke down the cum that was still in her throat. Though she seemed to be having difficulties with the amount of cum Randy had poured inside of her, Lisa quickly gained control and swallowed the rest of it down, breathing a long sigh of relief.</p><p><em>“Mmm…</em> yummy!” she exclaimed, giggling to herself. Seeing her daughter successfully chug such huge volumes of semen made Emily smile.</p><p>“That’s my girl…” she said quietly to herself. “That feel good, Randy sweetie?” she asked Randy, dotingly.</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” said Randy, clearly exhausted. A sizable trickle of cum continued to pour out from his cock, but he seemed to be sated, at least for now. His erection persisted, but without further stimulation, he would probably go soft within a few minutes or so, emphasis on “probably.” Still, Emily felt very proud of both of her children. Randy, of course, never ceased to amaze her with his outrageous virility, but Lisa was also demonstrating a number of fantastic abilities herself. Her ability to suck cock and guzzle cum rivaled that of many porn stars, and the fact that she was capable of doing all of this before she was even out of kindergarten made it even more impressive. Truly, Lisa was shaping up to be a total nymphomaniac in every definition of the word, and Emily couldn’t have been happier about that fact.</p><p> </p><p>With both of her children tuckered out from their intense sexual encounter in the backseat, the rest of the trip was uneventful. Randy’s cock eventually did go down, allowing him to tuck it back into his pants before they rolled into the driveway of aunt Barb’s house. With his energy now fully restored, Randy bolted out of the car and towards the front door the second it stopped moving, once again ignoring his mother’s call to wait for her and Lisa. Just as he arrived at the door, it opened, revealing a stocky young woman with short, bright blonde hair.</p><p>“Aunt Barb!” cried Randy as he embraced one of his favorite extended family members.</p><p>“Hey there, sport! Gimme a hug!” said Barb in her usual robust, tomboyish tone. She only had to kneel down slightly to hug Randy back, as she wasn’t that much taller than him. However, the horizontal proportions of her body clearly compensated for her lack of height. Randy’s arms failed to wrap all the way around her absurdly-wide hips and tree trunk thighs, and even if he had the reach to get around these features of her body, there was no way his small hands would be able to grasp much of her monstrous bubble butt. To call Barb “bottom-heavy” would have been a gross understatement. Her body was at least 80% ass, by most metrics. It was no wonder why Randy had been having lewd thoughts about her prior to the trip. “Where’s your mom and sister, Randy?” Barb asked as Randy pulled away.</p><p>“They’re coming. Mommy and Lisa have to walk really slowly because of their babies,” answered Randy, before running past her and into the house. His answer immediately made Barb very confused, and a little worried.</p><p>“Their… babies?” she muttered in confusion, before glimpsing up at a ridiculously-gravid young mother lumbering towards her, with her similarly-gravid six-year-old daughter following shortly behind.</p><p>“Hi Barb! Just give us a minute to get inside. We’re not as fast as we used to be,” shouted Emily from the walkway as she waved. Lisa waved too, but quickly brought her hand back to her belly to give her the support necessary to keep moving forward. Barb stared at both of them completely dumbfounded. Before their arrival, Barb hadn’t exactly known what to expect when meeting Emily and her kids again (it had been several years since they had met up, after all), but she certainly hadn’t expected both Emily and Lisa to be well into their second trimesters with triple pregnancies, each. The sight was so surreal, she found herself almost incapable of reacting as Lisa went up and hugged her. The girl’s enormous breasts made hugging difficult, but she still gave it her best shot. Barb hugged her back, but reluctantly. She was having a hard time believing that this overinflated baby factory standing before her was actually her niece.</p><p>“H-Hi, Lisa…” Barb said, cautiously. Lisa recoiled from her hug just as her mother reached the door as well.</p><p>“Watch out, Lisa. Mommy’s belly is almost as big as yours. I don’t want to knock you over,” cautioned Emily. Lisa waddled out of the way as her mother entered Barb’s home. Suddenly, a puzzled expression overtook her face as she rubbed her belly. A faint gurgle could be heard against the ambient noise from outside.</p><p>“Hey, mommy, can I go get something to eat? I’m really hungry, and I think my babies are, too,” asked Lisa, tugging on her mom’s skirt.</p><p>“Well, it’s a little early for lunch, but I guess you can have a snack to tide you over until then. Randy?” Emily called out for Randy, who had run off to some odd corner of Barb’s large house. Thankfully, he heard his mother’s call and rushed into the entrance hall to greet her.</p><p>“What is it, mommy?” he asked, dutifully.</p><p>“Could you help fix your sister a snack in the kitchen, please?”</p><p>“Okay! C’mon, Lisa!” Randy grabbed onto his sister’s arm and tugged her away, towards the kitchen.</p><p>“Nyah! Randy, you’re pulling too hard! I can’t run as fast as you!” cried Lisa as she was pulled along.</p><p>“Make sure it’s something healthy, too,” she shouted after them. As they left, she chuckled. “Ah, they’re quite the pair, those two. Sorry if you didn’t want them spoiling their appetites, but Lisa has gotten pretty ravenous as of late. I’m don’t blame her, though. She is eating for four, after all,” explained Emily to Barb. Now that the kids were gone and her initial shock had worn off, Barb was ready to unleash the full brunt of her confusion and disgust on Emily.</p><p>“Are you serious?! What the fuck happened to you, Emily?! What happened to<em><strong> LISA?!</strong></em> How does a six-year-old girl get turned into a walking maternity clothing ad?” asked Barb in utter disbelief.</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing to worry about. Her reproductive organs have been fully-formed since she was a toddler. Although, now that you mention it, having her go into the maternity clothes modeling business might not be a bad idea. I bet she’d be a great inspiration for all the other little girls that want to be mommies!” Emily replied with a giggle. Barb’s concern wasn’t alleviated in the slightest.</p><p>“Peter’s been away on his business trip for a year or so, now, so that can only mean… oh God, are you telling me Randy got you and Lisa pregnant?” Barb said with a gasp.</p><p>“Mmm, did he ever… my little boy sure has some potent swimmers swirling around in those meaty balls of his. I don’t think it’s even possible for a woman to have sex with him and then not get pregnant immediately afterward,” Emily said, rubbing her belly tenderly.</p><p>“But he’s your son, Emily! You can’t just have sex with your own son!” Barb argued.</p><p>“Yeah? Who says? I don’t care what anyone else thinks, this is the happiest Randy, Lisa and I have ever been. I feel so… blissful and maternal, like a how a real woman should feel! I don’t think you’re one to judge, Barb, considering your relationship history…” Emily grinned smugly as she said this, much to Barb’s dismay.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“I think you know exactly what I mean…” Emily taunted. “Let’s not beat around the bush, here. Everyone knows the reason you don’t have any kids is because you haven’t been able to find someone that can satisfy you. I don’t know about those womanizers you rake in at the bar, but my baby boy has quite the package, himself.”</p><p>“Well, I mean, he’s… kinda big…” Barb admitted. Although she hadn’t been super close to Emily’s family over the past couple of years, Barb had been keenly aware of Randy’s abnormal growth patterns, something she, like Emily prior to being impregnated, tried to keep under wraps as best as possible, both literally and figuratively.</p><p>“’Kinda big.’” Emily mimicked humorously, her hands forming quotes in the air. “You last saw Randy when he was… seven, right?”</p><p>“Six, actually.”</p><p>“Ooh! His penis was at least eight inches long, back then. Already such a big boy…” Emily sighed happily as she reminisced. “I’m pretty sure he was at least a foot long when he got a stiffy, at that age. You never got to see that, of course, but I sometimes did.”</p><p>“S-So what?! I’ve met guys with 12-inch dicks before, that’s nothing special…” Barb was still very defensive, but Emily could see that her resistance was quickly weakening. Given how she had never experienced sex that was rough enough to satisfy her, the prospect of receiving a proper fucking from Randy was starting to become very appealing for Barb.</p><p>“Maybe so, but that was still two years ago. Randy’s gotten a lot bigger, now,” Emily teased. Barb’s interest was obvious.</p><p>“How much bigger?” she asked, timidly. Emily giggled.</p><p>“A <strong>lot</strong> bigger…” Emily said, lightly tracing Barb’s hips. “How does 18 whole inches of thick, hard kiddie cock sound to you, Barb?”</p><p>“18 inches?! That’s impossible!” Barb exclaimed. Her surprise just made Emily laugh more.</p><p>“Well, seeing is believing, is it not? Follow me…” Emily led Barb down the hall and into her spacious living room. Much to her delight, Randy was already there, playing with a small desk toy Barb had left on one of the tables. “There you are, Randy. Where’s Lisa?” Emily asked as she sat down on the couch, her staggering heaviness making the piece of furniture sag.</p><p>“She said she was sleepy after eating, so she went into the guest bedroom to take a nap,” Randy said, not bothering to look up.</p><p>“I guess that’s okay. She needs her rest for her babies to grow big and strong. Could you come over here, Randy? Stand in front of aunt Barb, for me…” Emily beckoned for Randy to approach her. He put down his toy and stood directly in front of Barb, who had seated herself next to Emily. “It’s been a while since you’ve seen her, hasn’t it? I think you ought to show her just how much you’ve grown since then. Go ahead and pull down your pants, sweetie…” Emily coaxed.</p><p>“A-Alright…” Randy said, a bit shy. He pulled off his pants and underwear slowly, exposing his flaccid 12-inch penis to his aunt. Her eyes went wide upon seeing his cock even in this state. Its proportions had been greatly magnified since the last time she had even been made aware of it. It was thicker, longer and had a pair of even bigger balls to accompany it. However, what surprised her the most was that it wasn’t even hard yet.</p><p>“Can you make your pee-pee hard for her, honey?” Emily asked gently.</p><p>“Um… I t-think I need your help to do that, mommy…” Randy said, a little ashamedly. While he had become extremely confident around his mother and sister in regards to his sexuality, he was still shy around a relative he had never had sex with. Emily completely understood this, and proceeded to gently stroke his soft cock in order to lure an erection out of him. The sensitivity of his sex organ made this very easy for her, and within moments, she felt his penis become hot and stiff in her hand as it turned upwards, growing longer and thicker. Barb watched Randy’s erection develop with wide, hungry eyes, seemingly enchanted by the sight of it. Once Randy’s hard-on finally reached its apex, she was left staring directly at what was, without question, the biggest cock she had ever seen, somehow attached to the body of a short, thin eight-year-old boy.</p><p>“It’s… it’s huge…” Barb mumbled.</p><p>“I’m no liar, Barb. He’s 18 inches, at least. Why not give it a stroke or two, for good measure?” Emily suggested. Even without Emily encouraging her, Barb felt an overpowering drive to touch Randy’s cock. She grabbed it with her right hand, gliding it up and down his shaft softly.</p><p>“He’s so hard…” she continued to say to herself. Her other hand reached for his nutsack, grasping it firmly and giving it a few good squeezes. “And these balls… they’re massive!”</p><p>“Mmm… and extremely productive, too…” Emily chimed in. The minor stroking and fondling Barb was giving his junk was enough to make Randy moan.</p><p>“That feels pretty good, huh, sport?” Barb said with a chuckle. Randy nodded his head. Barb stroked him a little harder for a short while, then stopped. The lustful smile on her face showed that her apprehensions towards having sex with him had died almost completely.</p><p>“So… I take it you’re having second thoughts?” Emily whispered in Barb’s ear.</p><p>“Are you kidding? Your son is a fucking <strong>STUD!</strong> I need this cock in my snatch right now! <strong>Right fucking now!”</strong> Barb said enthusiastically. She wasted no time in stripping naked right there on the couch, pulling off her tight booty shorts and thin black thong to free her gargantuan, perfectly-round tanned ass. Barb jumped off the couch and pressed herself onto the carpeted floor of her living room, face-down, ass-up. She wiggled her huge booty from side to side enticingly as she stared back at Randy, clearly horny out of her mind. “C’mon over, sport! Take your aunt’s big fat ass for a spin!” Barb teased, giving her ass a few good slaps. Randy eagerly took off the rest of his clothes and knelt down behind her, grabbing both of her ass cheeks and hugging them tightly with his arms. The girth of his aunt’s backside made Randy’s thin frame seem all the more insignificant, by comparison, but this made him even more aroused by it. As he pressed his full weight into her butt, Randy’s cock slid in-between her cheeks, penetrating deep into her tight ass cleavage. The pressure on his cock made Randy thrust several times automatically. “Ooh, you like that? You like thrusting against my huge booty?” Barb teased more.</p><p>“A-Aunt Barb, your butt makes my pee-pee feel so good!” Randy moaned.</p><p>“You ain’t seen nothing yet, sport. Hold still for a second…” Per his aunt’s orders, Randy stopped thrusting, but the movement of Barb’s ass cheeks along his shaft continued. Using her strong glute and leg muscles, Barb began to twerk her ass up and down Randy’s cock, engulfing his member in a sea of jiggly heaven. Randy bit his lip from the intensity of this pleasure. It was unlike anything he had experienced before. “Yeah, I learned how to do this back in high school,” said Barb, shaking her huge cheeks all over Randy’s cock. Enthralled by the motions of his aunt’s gigantic ass, Randy went ahead and gave it several hard spanks, making Barb squeal in delight. <em><strong>“That’s it!</strong> </em>Spank my slutty ass!” moaned Barb.</p><p><em>“Aahhaa…</em> aunt Barb, I think… I-I’m gonna…” Randy sputtered out as his cock twitched rapidly. Hearing this made Barb instantly stop twerking. There was no way she was going to let Randy cum anywhere but inside of her.</p><p>“No, no, no, don’t you fucking nut yet, sport! Shove that horse cock in my pussy <strong>right now!”</strong> Barb ordered. The forcefulness of her voice made her intentions well clear to Randy. He dragged his cock out of her ass cleavage and positioned it downward near her sopping-wet cunt. Using his springy young muscles, he thrust into her mightily, making her hands dig into the carpet as she braced against the force of his cock. <em><strong>“FUCK YES!</strong></em> That’s the ticket! You’re filling me up real good, sport!” Barb cried. Randy started pumping in and out of her furiously, his hips smacking against her taut, bubbly buttocks with every thrust. He hugged his aunt’s ass like a huge pillow as he fucked her, rubbing and spanking it constantly. Barb herself felt just as good as Randy did. She had never been had a cock this big and this hard inside of her, before, and Randy’s eagerness and agility made the experience even more intense for her. She found herself thrusting against Randy’s hips as he moved forward, trying to drive his cock even deeper into her pussy. In mere moments, her knees shook as she climaxed harder than she ever had before in her entire life. <span class="u"><em><strong>“F-FUCK!”</strong></em></span> Barb shrieked, arching her back as she came. Her constricting vagina walls milked Randy’s cock even harder, and it didn’t take long for him to reach the brink of orgasm, as well.</p><p>“Aunt Barb, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum so hard!” Randy moaned as his thrusting sped up as much as possible.</p><p>“Yes, yes! That’s it! Fill me up, sport! Drain those juicy balls in my box!” said Barb, still feeling powerful aftershocks from her orgasm. Randy pushed his face deep into her ass as he went balls deep inside of her and ejaculated. His overflowing semen blew Barb’s toned tummy up considerably, filling her womb to the brim. Whether or not she was ovulating was of little concern to his ruthless sperm cells. Come the next few months, and she would surely find herself in the exact same situation as Emily and Lisa, one way or another. The load Randy shot inside of Barb was even larger than the one he had shot inside the stomach of his sister less than an hour ago, proving just how quickly his balls could fill when left alone. When he finally stopped cumming, he pulled out of Barb to leave her a trembling, sweaty mess on the floor, her brain overwhelmed by a cascading orgasm of unmatched intensity. Randy steadied himself by holding onto a nearby table, taking a moment to catch his breath. After gazing upon his work with Barb, he looked back towards his mother on the couch, who had been stealthily watching Randy and Barb as they fucked like animals while stroking her aching pussy. When he was finished, she withdrew her hand and gave him a bit of applause.</p><p>“That was amazing, honey! You put so many babies inside of aunt Barb,” Emily said cheerfully.</p><p>“Making babies feels so good, mommy… I never wanna stop making babies…” Randy said, still a little out of breath.</p><p>“Neither do I, baby boy, neither do I. It’s a shame your sister wasn’t around to see this. I know she would’ve enjoyed it just as much as me. I guess we’ll see what she thinks when she wakes up, but, for the time being…” Emily spread her legs and lifted her belly to expose her dripping folds to Randy. His fatigue seemed to disappear in an instant as his erection sprung to life once again, launching a splatter of cum against Barb’s back. “…Do you think you could give mommy a fill-up, too?”</p><p>“Definitely!” Randy said happily. His enthusiasm made Emily giggle. He was never one to turn down a needy pussy, and that was perfect for her.</p><p>“Good… that’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Genes Skip Generations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After leaving his aunt's house, life for Randy settles back to normal, until an unexpected, but recognizable, pair of visitors arrive one day with something very specific on their minds... something involving him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although they had originally planned to stay just two nights, Randy and all three of his female family members agreed to extend his stay at Barb’s house for a full week, temporarily taking him out of school for “family reasons.” The vague nature of this term shed zero light on the sheer debauchery Randy, Emily, Lisa and Barb all partook in over the course of that week. After having sex with him once, Barb became just as shamelessly slutty as Randy’s mother and sister, cursed to perpetually lust after his cock. Using her enormous ass and extensive sexual knowledge, she gave Randy a whole host of brand-new sexual experiences, forcing some of the biggest ejaculations out of him with her raunchy techniques. However, this wasn’t nearly enough to empty his fat balls completely, so he could always count on filling Emily and Lisa up several times even after having fun with Barb. For an entire week, Randy lived like a king. An ultra-hung, grade-schooler king. His small harem of utterly obsessed relatives catered to his every need; feeding him, sleeping with him, and keeping his monstrous phallus as satisfied as it could be. There were hardly any moments during his stay at Barb’s house where Randy’s cock wasn’t stuffed inside a tight hole, or enveloped by a pair of soft, fleshy spheres of some kind. The incredible orgies Randy had with his aunt, mother and sister on a daily basis lasted for hours thanks to his nearly unlimited youthful stamina, with Randy blowing load after load after load inside and onto the bodies of his relatives. On his final night at her house, Barb ferociously demanded to have Randy’s cock all to herself, wanting to savor as much of his manhood as she could before it would be taken from her for an indeterminate length of time. That night entailed one of the single most intense sexual escapades Randy had ever experienced, with Barb shrieking at the top of her lungs in uncontrollable, bestial lust as Randy decimated her pussy with his rock-solid erection. The intensity of the sex made both of them pass out from exhaustion after several hours, but eventually, Randy awoke to see his mother’s smiling face as she calmly loomed over him.</p><p>“You did such an amazing job last night, sweetie. Mommy’s so proud of you…” Emily said in a comforting voice to him that morning. Even with droopy eyes, he could see that her panties were soaked and dripping with her pussy juice. She had clearly been masturbating feverishly for a long while before he had woken up, along with Lisa, most likely. Mustering a light smile, Randy allowed himself to be picked up and carried by his mother out to the car, and before he knew it, he was back home. It took Randy less than a day to recover from his last night with Barb, and in no time at all, it was business as usual for Randy and his family yet again. The daily grind of school counterbalanced by plenty of sex with Emily and Lisa. As the weeks rolled by, both Emily and Lisa began to reach the peaks of their pregnancies, and eventually, they were in the final stretches of their third trimesters, set to deliver within just a week or so. Their impending births had been very exciting for both Emily and Lisa, due in no small part to the unique nature of the children they carried inside of them. After some tests, it was revealed that the sexes of their babies were evenly-split. There was a girl and two boys growing in Emily, and a boy and two girls growing in Lisa. However, what was even more interesting were the physical characteristics of their children-to-be. The babies were in perfect health, by all accounts, but they were hardly ordinary. Even while still in the womb, all of the boys had fully-developed genitals, and large ones, at that. Their penises were a shocking 8 inches long, on average, and their testicles were about 2 inches in diameter. The male children frequently got erections in the womb, which were felt fully by Emily and Lisa. The female children were just as perplexing. They too had fully-developed genitals, and ultrasound images had revealed sizable pairs of breasts growing on the chests of the infants. C-cups, on average. Obviously, things were crowded in the wombs of both Emily and Lisa, but they were far too thrilled by the promise of getting to raise 6 beautiful children to care. It was clear that the boys were taking after their father in very specific way, as were the girls with their mothers. Randy was just as excited as his mother and sister when he learned this, and promised to be the best daddy possible for his children. It was a responsibility he wasn’t sure he could manage, but he firmly believed that his love for all of his family members, including his direct descendants, would make up for his lack of child-rearing expertise. For a while, it seemed as though there would be no other unforeseen interruptions in their family-raising adventure, but fate, much like nature, always has something up its sleeve, and, understandably, this would manifest for Randy in the form of a rather unexpected visitation.</p><p>“You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to find this thing, Randy. There aren’t many sex toy shops that sell 18 inch dildos. Took me at least 3 days to track it down, but now that I’ve got it, I couldn’t be happier! It’s just like your thick cock, sport! Not nearly as good as the real thing, but it’ll do for now,” said aunt Barb over the phone, concluding her semi-lengthy story about finding a sex toy she could use to satisfy her until Randy visited again. It was the early afternoon on a Saturday, and Randy was, somewhat surprisingly, not balls-deep in either his mother or sister. He was relaxing on the couch in the living room watching cartoons, while Emily and Lisa tried on some bras they had recently bought nearby. Though he might have been a very sexual creature, Randy wasn’t content to let his childhood pass him by completely, and occasionally enjoyed taking a break from rough sex to watch TV or play video games. As had become very common ever since their visit, Barb had once again called up Randy on the phone to talk to him, and the two were enjoying some light conversation with each other.</p><p>“Sounds like you’ll be able to have a lot of fun even without me, aunt Barb,” Randy replied. “But… Mommy measured my pee-pee again a few days ago, and she said I’m bigger than that, now. It’s 20 inches long, not 18!” This was in no way a lie. Randy was still a growing boy, and his prolific usage of his own sex organ hadn’t slowed down its growth in the slightest. If anything, it had made it grow faster. He had gained another two inches of length since his visit with Barb, as well as some extra girth. His balls had also continued to grow at an accelerated pace, most likely to keep up with his astounding number of daily ejaculations.</p><p>“Oh fuck, seriously?!” said Barb. Her surprise could be interpreted clearly even over the phone.</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“Wow, that’s… that’s fucking fantastic, Randy! I can’t wait to see how big it is when we meet up again. After the babies are born, of course,” said Barb. “By the way, those little tykes you put in me are doing great. I’ve got a pretty serious baby bump, now. I’ll send you some pictures, soon.”</p><p>“Cool! I’d hug your big belly if I could, aunt Barb…” Randy said gleefully. Ever since he had gotten his mother and sister pregnant, Randy had developed a liking to large, pregnant bellies. They were great to hug against during sex, and made him even more proud of his own studliness.</p><p>“Heh, I’m sure you would…” Barb responded. “Y’know, Randy, childbirth isn’t as easy or simple as you might think. After your mom and sis give birth, they might not be as excited to have sex with you as they have been for the past few months. If you start feeling too pent up, go ahead and call me. There’s some things we could do over the phone that ought to help.”</p><p>“Really? Like what?” Randy heard Barb chuckle naughtily after he said this.</p><p>“You’ve been getting a lot of attention from all sorts of women, recently, but I think you should still know how to properly get off by yourself, just in case. Call me up, and I can teach you how to really jerk that fat cock. I’ll say dirty things to you, make you tell me how good it feels. It’ll be fun, and you’ll cum buckets. I guarantee it.” Phone sex was an offer Barb hadn’t made in the past, so Randy was naturally very interested. He felt his soft cock throb lightly in his pants when Barb explained this to him.</p><p>“O-Oh, okay. That sounds pretty nice.”</p><p>“Trust me, it’ll be more than ‘nice.’ Anyways, I’ve gotta go. Take good care of your new kids, okay? I know you’ll be a great dad!” said Barb encouragingly.</p><p>“Sure thing. Bye-bye, aunt Barb!” Randy replied. Barb hung up a second later, and Randy tossed the phone on the other side of the couch. He tried to go back to watching his cartoons, but his eyes seemed to be more interested in his mother and sister. Their massive, thick, hyper-gravid bodies jiggled and wobbled hypnotically as they moved around, both of them trying to fit their bloated blimp titties inside a variety of massively oversized bras. Lisa, possessing even more breast mass than her mother, was having an especially difficult time. Emily’s predictions regarding her growth had been completely accurate, as Lisa could hardly be recognized as a little girl anymore. From even a short distance, she appeared to just be 5 giant round spheres attached together, with her head the only indication that there was still a young girl connected to this massive jiggling conglomerate of breasts, ass and belly.</p><p>“Mommy… this one doesn’t fit either…” Lisa whined, tossing a purple and black bra back into the pile. Size alone made it clear that this was no ordinary bra. Its cups were each big enough to hold large yoga balls, and yet, it was still too small for Lisa’s gargantuan chest. Her complaint made Emily sigh heavily.</p><p>“It was expensive, too… how am I ever going to find a bra that fits you, Lisa?” Emily lamented, struggling to squeeze her own massive boobs into a bra of similar proportions. Lisa shrugged in response.</p><p>“Do I really need one, mommy? One of my friends at school said my boobies would shrink back down after my babies came out,” Lisa said, pressing down on her breasts with her arms.</p><p>“Well, your friend is actually wrong. They’re not going to get any smaller. In fact, they’ll actually keep growing even after you’ve delivered your babies, since you’re still a growing girl,” explained Emily.</p><p>“Oh…” Lisa’s face had a look of mild shock on it when she heard this. “At least my babies won’t get hungry, though!” She quickly turned this around with a lighthearted comment, and giggled.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess there’s that,” Emily said, smiling. While still anxious about their impending births, Emily felt very happy to know that her daughter was continuing to handle her pregnancy excellently, even with her due date right around the corner. It had only taken Lisa a day to come up with the names for her children, which she reminded Emily and Randy of frequently. The two girls, a pair of biological twins, would be named Rosy and Roxy, and the boy would be named Daniel, after Lisa’s favorite stuffed teddy bear. Emily had been too busy making the necessary preparations for their births to carefully consider names for her children, but she had a few ideas rolling around in her head that she was sure would be solidified by the time she had to make a choice.</p><p>“Is… is it going to hurt, mommy? Will it hurt when I push out my babies?” Lisa asked, a sudden concerned tone in her voice. Emily took a moment to consider how she would answer this question. She didn’t want to make Lisa any more nervous about her birth, but, at the same time, she didn’t have the heart to outright lie to her daughter.</p><p>“Well, it’ll certainly be a little scary, but I promise that you’ll be okay. The whole thing will be over before you know it, and then you’ll have three beautiful babies to hold in your arms. Mommy will be with you the whole time, and so will Randy.” Emily turned her head to call over to Randy, who had gone back to watching his cartoons. “Isn’t that right, Randy?”</p><p>“Uh… yeah, of course!” Randy answered, failing to register most of his mother’s question.</p><p>“Good boy,” Emily praised, before turning back to Lisa. “It might not seem like it, at first, but you’ll be a lot happier after it’s all over, sweetie.”</p><p>“If Randy’s there, I know I’ll be happy, mommy!” Lisa said with a smile. Emily beamed at her and patted her head approvingly.</p><p>Just then, the doorbell rang, taking Emily by surprise. She took a quick look at her own body, and quickly realized that she wasn’t in any way presentable to anyone that could be at the door. Her tits were laid bare, and the huge XXL panties she was wearing had been stretched thin by her bubbly backside, now more akin to a thong than panties. “Oh, Randy, sweetie? Could you go see who’s at the door?” Emily asked nicely to her son.</p><p>“Okay!” Randy blurted agreeably, hopping off of the couch and sprinting towards the front door. Not bothering to pause and check who might be outside, Randy grabbed the doorknob the second it was in his reach and pulled the front door open wide, revealing two elderly women he was quite familiar with. “Grammy Donna! Grandma Janice!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Alongside his aunt, Randy’s two grandmothers from his mother’s and father’s sides of the family were relatives he rarely saw, but always enjoyed the presence of. Although they usually visited Randy or went to family gatherings as a pair, the two women were rather different from one another. Donna, his maternal grandmother, was the younger, more cheery relative out of the two. She couldn’t help but spoil Randy with her affections whenever they were together, and was always more than willing to give him sweets and gifts he might not necessarily deserve. She was like her daughter in many ways, not just because of her natural kindness, but also because of her extremely large breasts, which had rivaled Emily’s in size before her pregnancy. Janice, on the other hand, was the stoic and somewhat prudish older counterpart to Donna. She was tall and well-built, and could be quite imposing, in some situations. Her venerable position as a high-level corporate manager had made her used to wearing pairs of shiny high-heels, tight dresses that accentuated her body’s sublime curviness, and, always, a thick coat of glossy black lipstick on her impressively-large lips. However, despite her menacing appearance and frigid behavior, she still loved Randy just as much as Donna, often buying him luxurious presents during the holidays. Even with these differences, both women seemed to be affected by the same trend of genetic abnormality that had become commonplace in Randy’s family, as old age had done little to make their bodies any less attractive. Aside from some minor wrinkles in their faces and extremities, their bodies remained quite firm and fit, especially in regards to their tits and asses. In fact, if one ignored their gray hair and coarse voices, it would be easy to assume they were both much younger than they really were.</p><p>“Randy! Oh, it’s been such a long time since we’ve seen you! Come give Grammy a hug, dearie!” Donna said, reaching out to embrace Randy as he fell into her arms.</p><p>“My, my… you’ve gotten quite a bit bigger since I last saw you, Randy. Nice to see you doing so well.” Janice complimented, tilting her glasses down as she looked at Randy.</p><p>“Thanks, Grandma Janice.” Randy was used to addressing his older grandmother by slightly more formal terms.</p><p>“You’re very welcome, darling…” Janice said, pleased. She bent down and pulled Randy’s face closer to plant a big kiss on his cheek, leaving a black lipstick mark that he quickly tried to wipe off.</p><p>“Is your mother and sister home, Randy?” Donna asked. Randy nodded eagerly.</p><p>“They’re in the living room, follow me,” Randy took both Donna and Janice’s hands and pulled them through the door into his house. They followed along as quickly as they could, and were soon led into the living room, where Emily and Lisa were still trying on bras.</p><p>“Randy, did you find out who was at the-EEP!” As she turned around to ask Randy a question, Emily saw both her mother and mother-in-law standing before her, and let out a sharp yelp. She had been caught almost totally nude, along with Lisa, who seemed considerably less bothered by it than her.</p><p>“Hi Grammy Donna! Hi Grandma Janice!” Lisa greeted both of her grandmothers cheerfully with a wave. They both waved back with smiles on their faces.</p><p>“M-Mom?! Janice?! What are you both doing here?” Emily asked in a panic, hastily grabbing a bra holding it in front of her to cover her nipples.</p><p>“Nice to see you too, Emily,” said Janice teasingly.</p><p>“Don’t get into such a fuss, dearie. We just wanted to stop by and see how you were both doing.” Neither Donna nor Janice seemed bothered at all by the state of Emily and Lisa’s bodies, which made Emily very confused. Even after all these months, news of their developing pregnancies hadn’t traveled far in the family, so how Donna and Janice could have known about them was a mystery to Emily, as was the reason behind their surreal calmness in this situation.</p><p>“Well, you should have called ahead to tell me you were both coming, and what do you mean by ‘see how we were doing?’ I-I’ve never told you anything about… um…” Emily’s eyes fell downwards to rest on her gigantic belly, guiltily.</p><p>“Your impending sextuplets?” Janice said, completing the statement for her.</p><p>“Yeah, that….”</p><p>“Barbara called both of us up not too long ago and told us everything that had happened. Donna and I have known for a while, we just haven’t found the time to drop by. Until today, of course,” said Janice.</p><p>“Randy put a lot of babies in Auntie Barb’s tummy, Grammy Donna! He spent a lot of time fucking her when we were at her house. I even got to help get his pee-pee hard for her a couple of times!” Lisa cheerfully reported. Donna smiled warmly at her in return.</p><p>“Aww, well aren’t you just the nicest little sister he could ask for? Oh, that reminds me…” Donna reached into her purse and pulled out a large pink and white plastic vibrator, gently handing it to Lisa. “This should help you get by whenever Randy isn’t around to… play with you.” With eyes full of curiosity, Lisa flicked the switch on the outer casing of the vibrator, turning it on. The object was quite foreign to her, even with all the sexual experience she had under her belt.</p><p>“What is it, Grammy?” Lisa asked, looking to Donna for answers. Donna giggled softly.</p><p>“It’s a kind of toy for grown-ups. You’re a smart girl, I’m sure you’ll figure out how to use it. If not, mommy can probably teach you, right?” Donna said, looking towards Emily.</p><p>“I was going to give her one of mine, once she got a little older…” Emily said, blushing slightly. Donna, Janice and Emily all glanced at Lisa simultaneously as they heard the girl began to release several light moans. Lisa’s arms had disappeared from the top of her bust line and were now buried under her heaving belly, with her hands unmistakably meeting at her crotch. The buzzing of the vibrator was still audible, so it was clear that, in less than a minute, Lisa had already figured out exactly what her new toy was for.</p><p>“Looks like she’s quite old enough, already,” said Donna with a smile.</p><p>“Why are you both really here? You wouldn’t have come all this way just to wish us luck with our pregnancies,” said Emily.</p><p>“Oh, of course not. Your pregnancies were really just an indication of something we were both much more interested in,” said Janice. With a sly grin, she turned her head towards Randy, who had gone back to his spot on the couch. “Randy, could you come back over here, please?” asked Janice. Randy got up and hopped over to her side without a second thought, letting Janice pat his head approvingly. At the same time, Donna reached down and held his hand, a look of deep satisfaction on her face.</p><p>“Oh, I see what’s going on here…” Emily said, her expression changing to that of mild amusement.</p><p>“Now, listen here, dearie. We might be just a couple of old widows, but that doesn’t mean we don’t need a little… company, here and there. After Barbara gave us all the juicy details, we figured our wonderful little grandson would be the perfect way to unwind,” Donna said, glancing down at Randy affectionately several times as she spoke.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how stressful things can get at my firm? I’ve been dying to catch some relief these past couple of days, and I know for a fact Randy would be able to help me with that,” added Janice, also glancing at Randy. Both of his grandmothers seemed to be extremely interested in the huge, firm bulge in Randy’s pants, which bounced up and down gently as he rocked back and forth on his heels impatiently.</p><p>“Of course… Barb goes and runs her mouth about the whole thing, and now everyone else wants a piece of the pie,” said Emily, a trace of annoyance in her voice. The demands of her mother and mother-in-law forced her to confront a difficult crossroads. On the one hand, Emily only wanted the best for Randy, and letting him have as much sex as he wanted with anyone he wanted was a big part of that. However, this same desire also made her fiercely protective of her son, especially now that her maternal instincts had been dramatically boosted by her pregnancy. With news of his virility slowly spreading in nearly all of the places he frequently visited, countless female friends, classmates and even some of his teachers had started to show Randy considerably more attention than before, and this was making Emily nervous. While he might have been more potent than 20 men twice his age, Randy was still a kid at heart, and Emily wanted to make sure he wouldn’t be overwhelmed by a flood of sex-hungry women and girls lusting after his ever-growing cock. “Randy…” Emily knelt down as best as she could to talk to her son directly. “Grammy Donna and Grandma Janice have heard about all the fun you had with Aunt Barb, and they’re wondering if it would be okay to-”</p><p>“Am I gonna get to fuck them both, mommy? Yay! They’re super sexy!” Randy blurted out, hopping up and down eagerly. It seemed that, much unlike his mother, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind regarding sex with his grandmothers. Donna and Janice shared a laugh when they heard this.</p><p>“Oh my! Sounds like he’s quite ready and willing, to me…” Donna said. Upon hearing this, Emily just chuckled. It was clear her worries were entirely unfounded, at least for now.</p><p>“That’s my boy…” she said, patting his head. “Alright, go wild. I guarantee he’s got more stamina than the both of you. All I ask is that I get to watch,” Emily said with a grin.</p><p>“Thank you so much, dearie! Don’t worry, I’ll be real good to him, I promise!” Donna turned around and tugged Randy back towards the couch. “Come on, Randy dear. We’re gonna play right here on the couch,” she said. Randy happily sat back down on the couch, alongside his grandmother.</p><p>“Don’t think I’m going to give out so easily, Emily. I might be old, but I’ve still got plenty of experience in this sort of thing.” Janice taunted, before strolling over to the couch and joining Randy on his other side. Randy found himself sandwiched between his two grandmothers, their soft hands gliding over his body while their large breasts (Donna’s especially) hovered close to his face.</p><p>“Let’s see what our gorgeous grandson has locked up in his trousers, shall we?” Donna said, gripping the band of Randy’s pants and tugging them down. Janice did the same, allowing both of them to easily free Randy’s enormous soft cock and heavy, full balls from his pants. Just like Barb before them, Donna and Janice were both starstruck by the size of Randy’s sex organs. “O-Oh my goodness! He’s… it’s… this is absurd!” Donna exclaimed.</p><p>“I didn’t even think it was possible for a man’s penis to grow that big, let alone a boy’s penis,” Janice said. She grabbed the underside of Randy’s cock and gently lifted it up and down, feeling its impressive weight. “My, this thing has quite some heft to it…” she said.</p><p>“His balls are the same way, so round and full…” While Janice was busy inspecting Randy’s cock, Donna was feeling up his taut testicles, rolling her hand around them lovingly. All this rubbing was more than enough to make Randy hard, and as his cock gradually grew larger, so did the surprise and lust of his grandmothers. “It’s growing! He wasn’t even erect this whole time! This boy is just full of surprises…” Donna said, gazing at Randy’s lengthening cock in wonder. As it reached its final length of 20 whole inches, Janice licked her luscious lips and climbed off of the couch, kneeling down on the ground in front of Randy.</p><p>“Let’s not keep the poor boy waiting. Time to get him warmed up…” Janice said. Donna quickly joined her on the ground in a similar position.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” she said. With that, both Donna and Janice took to lightly pleasuring Randy’s cock with their mouths. Janice handled his shaft, using her thick lips to plant deep kisses along the entirety of his length, leaving black lipstick marks each time. When she finally got to the tip, she kissed it even harder and longer, proceeding to swirl her tongue around the circumference of his head in a technique that made Randy squirm in pleasure. At the same time, Donna gave his balls a well-deserved pampering, sucking, licking and kissing them with the kind of devotion only a loving grandmother could muster.</p><p>“Aah… that feels so good, Grandma Janice…” Randy moaned. His praise earned him a smile from Janice, once she took her mouth off of his cock.</p><p>“Oh, Janice… we should probably get the condoms out before we go any further,” Donna said, briefly removing her lips from Randy’s balls.</p><p>“Ah, almost forgot…” Janice dropped her purse on the floor and rummaged through it, swiftly pulling out a sizable box of high-strength XXXL condoms. “I do hope I bought the right size. At first, I thought these would be too large, but now I’m not so sure.” As Janice fished out a condom from the packaging, Emily took notice.</p><p>“A-Are those condoms?” she asked from across the room, her voice shaky as she helplessly pleasured herself. Lisa had been doing the same since Donna had given her the vibrator, and was completely absorbed in bliss, mostly unaware of her surroundings.</p><p>“I know that he’s been doing it raw with… well, everyone, but Donna and I aren’t exactly looking to have any more children. Besides, if he’s going to be this promiscuous, he might as well learn how to use them,” Janice replied to her. “Randy, do you know what this is?” She held the condom up to give Randy a good view.</p><p>“N-No…” Randy said, somewhat shyly.</p><p>“That’s quite alright. It’s a kind of wrapper for your penis, to collect that sticky white stuff you shoot whenever you feel really good. You’re going to have to wear one if you want to have sex with Donna and I.”</p><p>“So… we aren’t gonna make any more babies?” Randy said with a small pout.</p><p>“I’m afraid not, darling. I promise that it’ll still feel incredible, though.” Janice tore open the condom wrapper and delicately placed it on the tip of Randy’s penis. She stretched it slightly around his head, and then placed her mouth firmly on his tip. In a single, long motion, Janice took Randy’s entire length down her throat, stretching the condom over his quivering shaft in the process. Once it was firmly in place, she drew her lips back up the length of his cock and released it from her mouth with a satisfying pop. Randy was truly amazed, and the looks both his mother and sister were giving Janice showed that they were, as well. Janice had proven to be even more proficient at deepthroating than his little sister, something that was most likely making Lisa very envious of her.</p><p>“Look, mommy! Grandma Janice took the whole thing in her mouth!” Lisa exclaimed, briefly raising her hand to point before immediately bringing it back and continuing to rub one of her sensitive nipples.</p><p>“Where on Earth did she learn how to do that…?” Emily said under her breath. Even she was jealous of the apparent sexual mastery of her mother-in-law.</p><p>“Looks like you’re plenty warmed up. Time for me to give you a ‘kiss’ you won’t forget,” said Janice with a large grin. She whipped out her lipstick tube and expertly applied a fresh coating of black gloss to her firm, plump cock pillows. Randy’s eyes went wide as he realized he was about to experience the blowjob of a lifetime.</p><p>“Careful there, Jan! Those lips of yours have made men scream.” Donna took her mouth off of Randy’s balls for a split second to chime in.</p><p>“Well, I certainly hope I haven’t lost my touch…” Janice said seductively. With this, she plunged her mouth back onto Randy’s cock and began to suck it hungrily. Her soft lips gripped Randy’s shaft like a vice as she sucked it from the base to the tip in a slow, rhythmic fashion. Her tight, wet throat gave Randy immense surges of pleasure whenever his cock was thrust back into it, and made him grip the couch cushions tightly in response. Lisa may have had the skill, the lust, and the warm, willing throat necessary to give him world-class blowjobs on the regular, but Janice had one thing that trumped all of those boons: experience. What Lisa had been doing for months, Janice had been doing for years, and this made all the difference now that she was sucking off Randy. With Donna still diligently worshipping his fat balls, Randy knew this blowjob would coax a load out of him unlike any other, and very quickly, at that.</p><p><strong>“</strong><strong>AHH!</strong> G-Grandma Janice! Aah!” Randy moaned uncontrollably as his grandmother ruthlessly deepthroated his throbbing erection. She took his incessant moaning as a sign to increase the pace of her sucking even more, bobbing her head up and down rapidly as she worked her hardest to get Randy off. The thick, sloppy sounds of saliva and precum being mashed around by Janice’s rapid sucking filled the living room, and seemed to be making Lisa and Emily even more excited.</p><p>“Woah, Janice, slow down! He’s gonna cum!” Donna said suddenly. Janice retracted her mouth from Randy’s cock at the apex of a stroke, sending strings of saliva and precum flying into the air.</p><p>“Isn’t that the idea?” Janice replied, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Don’t get snippy with me, you old minx. I want to have a turn with him before the real action starts,” Donna snapped back. Janice stared at her for a brief moment, most likely pondering whether or not she should indulge her request.</p><p>“I guess that’s fair.” Janice finally said, straightening her glasses. Donna gleefully removed herself from Randy’s nutsack and stood up straight once again as Janice slid off the ground and joined Randy on the couch next to him.</p><p>“B-But… I was so close…” Randy whimpered.</p><p>“Aww, I’m sure you were, dearie, but now it’s Grammy Donna’s turn. Young boys like you have to learn to share, right?” Donna teased.</p><p>“Yeah, right…” answered Randy.</p><p>“That’s a good boy. Don’t worry, this will feel really nice, too.” As Donna said this, she undid the buttons on her shirt and swiftly removed it, releasing her huge, full breasts clad in a massive white bra. The sight of this made Randy excited, and his excitement grew even more once her bra was removed, as well. The sight of his grandmother’s gigantic round breasts made his cock throb hard and fast, which Donna quickly took notice of. “Oh, you’re such a sweetheart, Randy! Getting so aroused by your Grammy’s big boobs…” She said with a smile.</p><p>“Y-You’re so sexy, Grammy! Your boobies are amazing!” Randy said happily. His compliment made both Donna and Janice swoon.</p><p>“Ah, such a nice boy… I know I’m not as big as your mommy anymore, but I can still make you feel really good with these.” Donna knelt down and pressed her tits together around Randy’s cock, holding it in place. The amazing size of her breasts engulfed more than three quarters of his length, but Randy’s behemoth cock still refused to be entirely overtaken by a pair of breasts. With no further discussion necessary, Donna proceeded to roll her plush tit meat up and down Randy’s shaft, squeezing them together for extra stimulation. “Oh my, it’s so warm! Janice, you’ve gotten the poor boy so riled up!” Donna exclaimed as she titfucked her grandson.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment…” Janice retorted, staring deeply into Randy’s sparkling young eyes. As Donna pleasured him with her breasts, Janice couldn’t help but continue to try and make him feel as good as possible. She rubbed her body against his on the couch, gently stroking his chest and head with her hands. For someone who was rather brash and cold most of the time, Janice could be quite delicate. That is, when she wanted to. As Donna increased the speed of her breast movements, Randy’s breathing was elevated, and he looked to be on the verge of orgasm, but as soon as this happened, Donna slowed back down. This process appeared to deeply please Janice. “Yes, that’s perfect. Let’s keep him on the edge for a little while.”</p><p>“Nnngh… G-Grandma Janice… you’re so pretty…” Randy’s pleasure-drugged brain couldn’t help but be enamored by the visage of his grandmother as she fawned over him.</p><p>“Why, thank you, darling. It seems my special ‘kiss’ made you feel very good. Would you like a few more kisses from me?” Janice asked.</p><p>“Oh, yes! Yes I would!” Randy said, nodding.</p><p>“Well then, you’ll have to show me some manners. What else do you have to say?” Janice teased.</p><p>“Please, Grandma! Please kiss me more!” Randy begged. Janice giggled and quickly reapplied her lipstick once again.</p><p>“There we go. Pucker up, darling…” Randy pursed his lips, preparing for a kiss. What he got instead was an onslaught of wet, sticky goodness as Janice mashed her huge lips against his face and proceeded to twirl and play with his tongue as their mouths met. With Donna keeping his cock more than satisfied, and Janice giving him the best kiss of his life, Randy was in the closest thing to heaven he could experience. Even after she finally decided to pull her mouth away from his, Janice continued to assault his face with kisses, planting them all over his cheeks, forehead and even on his ears, soon covering most of his face in sticky black marks. Her overwhelming affections, combined with Donna’s titty-fucking, made Randy’s head spin.</p><p>“He’s throbbing a lot faster, now. I don’t think he’ll last much longer,” Donna said.</p><p>“Mmm… then I guess it’s time we gave him his release.” Janice looked at Randy with an expression of deep lust on her face. “Alright, Randy, here’s what I’d like you to do. I’m going to count down from five, and when I hit zero, I want you to ejaculate as hard as you possibly can. Can you do that for me, darling?” she whispered in his ear.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, I think so…” Randy said, even though he wasn’t sure he’d last even that long.</p><p>“Alright, then. Five…” Janice began her sultry countdown as Donna moved her tits faster and faster. Randy’s breathing grew hot and heavy as he braced for his rapidly impending orgasm. “Four…” He felt his balls tighten and pulse, practically begging to burst. “Three…” Randy closed his eyes and desperately tried to hold on for just a few more seconds. “Two…” His hands trembled. His cock felt like it was going to explode. “One…” It took every ounce of strength in Randy’s body to keep him from cumming for just one second more. Finally, just as he thought he would be unable to hold out any longer, Janice finished her countdown. “Zero!”</p><p><em><strong>“GAAAAAHHH!!!”</strong></em> Randy cried out in bliss as a colossal eruption of hot sperm shot out of his cock, causing the condom to billow out as it was filled with his seed. As Randy’s cock throbbed and spurted, Donna continued to slowly stroke it with her cleavage, siphoning as much cum as she could from him. The white condom balloon rapidly grew beyond the size of one of Donna’s breasts, and continued to swell larger from Randy’s nonstop ejaculation. Just as it seemed it might burst from the vast volumes of semen being packed inside of it, Randy’s orgasm ceased, leaving the condom still attached to his penis, albeit very loosely.</p><p>“Goodness! This is unbelievable! He must have shot at least a few gallons into this thing,” Donna said, gently prodding the swollen condom.</p><p>“I’m just glad it didn’t break. He would have made such a mess, otherwise,” Janice added. Donna carefully grabbed the open end of the condom and pulled it off of Randy’s penis, accidentally splattering herself with a few ropes of cum in the process.</p><p>“Oh dear, he’s still leaking like a broken faucet. Such a virile young boy…” Donna said, tying off the condom and setting it down beside her.</p><p>“I have a feeling he’s nowhere near done, though. Still up for more, darling?” Janice asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah…” Randy said, a smile forming on his face. In most cases, his orgasms only strengthened his lust, rather than weakening it.</p><p>“Wonderful…” Janice said, giving him one last kiss on the cheek. As Randy quickly recovered his stamina on the couch, both Janice and Donna took to stripping down completely, exposing their old, but still firm and attractive, bodies. This entire scene unfolded before Emily and Lisa, who were sitting a short distance away, continuously masturbating. Emily found herself utterly incapable of taking her eyes off of Randy as he had sex with his grandmothers, and equally incapable of not masturbating while she watched them. No matter how much pleasuring she gave it, her soaking wet pussy demanded more and more attention from her. Looking to her side, she saw that Lisa was the same way. The vibrator Donna had given her hadn’t been turned off for a second since she flicked the switch.</p><p>“L-Lisa, sweetie… maybe you should take a break… you’ve already cum twice in a row since you started watching.” Emily cautioned.</p><p>“Mmm… b-but mommy, it feels too good… it feels too good to stop!” Lisa responded.</p><p>“Aah… I know, sweetie, it does…” Emily was too focused on her own pleasure to argue with Lisa about how much she was masturbating. She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of her own massive maternal body, but was interrupted when Lisa spoke up again.</p><p>“M-Mommy? I feel funny…” Lisa said, her dreamy, sweet voice suddenly tainted by a trace of uncertainty.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Emily asked, now slightly worried.</p><p>“My tummy… something weird is happening in my tummy… my babies-AH!” Lisa cried out as an unexpected jolt went through her body. When this happened, Emily noticed an odd protrusion form on the outside of Lisa’s belly. She knew immediately that it wasn’t a foot from one of her children. There was only one body part, and one baby that possessed that body part, which could make Lisa’s womb distend in such a way.</p><p>“Oh my God…” Emily muttered to herself. It seemed the lewd atmosphere in the living room really was affecting everyone, even those that weren’t directly involved in the action. Just then, Emily felt a strange sensation inside herself, as well. She winced as she felt her womb stretch to accommodate the huge erections of her unborn baby boys.</p><p>“Mommy, it’s Daniel, he’s… he’s moving around!” Lisa said, the panic in her voice now very apparent. Despite the tense circumstances, she still couldn’t stop herself from masturbating. In fact, Lisa seemed to be getting even more turned on by what was happening in her womb. “He’s… he’s… he’s fucking me! Mommy, Daniel’s fucking me!” Lisa cried out. Emily was shocked by this statement. Through some extraneous contortion of biology, Lisa’s unborn son was fucking his own mother from within her womb. Emily knew the vagina could be a two-way street, but she had never heard of anything like this. How Daniel could possibly be thrusting inside Lisa’s vagina baffled her, but it was clear Lisa was feeling the full effect of her fully-internal sex, and enjoying it, at that. With her vibrator permanently hovering near her pussy, and a hand constantly groping and squeezing her overfilled tits, the little girl was experiencing sexual pleasure on a magnitude no grown woman could possibly hope to achieve. That is, until Emily started to feel the same way. As they twisted and kicked inside of her womb, one of her sons found his way to her vagina, and proceeded to pleasure himself with it. Instantly, Emily knew of the intensity of the pleasure Lisa was experiencing, and quickly realized how addictive it was. Her other son batted his erection around her baby carrier for a short while, but eventually stopped. The deep rumbling from her belly made Emily aware, though, that he hadn’t settled down, and was most likely getting more acquainted with his sister. The miniature orgy that was happening inside of her own body sent Emily’s libido into maximum overdrive. She mercilessly stroked her pussy and tugged on her puffy erect nipples, moaning in unison with her daughter.</p><p>“My babies… my babies are fucking each-other…” Emily moaned to herself. The situation she was in, though rather distressing, was somehow also the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed. The jiggling, whimpering pleasure factories that were Lisa and Emily were almost entirely ignored by Donna and Janice as they prepped Randy for his second round of sex. By this point, they had both stripped off all of their clothes and had brought Randy onto the carpeted floor, where he lay on his back with his erection pointing straight up in the air, sheathed in a fresh condom. Janice was stroking his cock eagerly, excited to take in inside of her once again.</p><p>“I don’t want any funny business from you, Donna. You’ll get your turn as soon as he finishes inside of me,” Janice said, glaring at Donna.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know. Hurry up and mount him, already. The poor boy must still be so pent up…” Donna said. She had already started masturbating, herself, even before Randy’s cock had entered Janice’s vagina.</p><p>“Not for long…” Janice climbed on top of Randy, positioning her dripping cunt directly over his cock head. She slowly dropped her hips down onto his penis, forcing it into her vagina. With a long moan, Janice proved her sexual mastery once again by taking Randy’s entire length in her pussy, just as she had in her mouth. <em>“Nnngh…</em> it feels so much thicker than it looks…” she said, grinding her hips against the base of Randy’s cock. Too horny to take things slow, Janice started to pump her hips up and down at a fast pace, shoving Randy’s entire length in and out of her. Her stoic facade quickly crumbled once she was hit with the overwhelming pleasure of Randy’s gigantic penis. “O-Oh fuck! I didn’t think it would feel this good!” Janice hollered.</p><p>“Goodness me, Janice! I’ve almost never heard those kinds of words come out of your mouth!” Donna said in surprise.</p><p>“He’s hitting my cervix every time I come back down! I-I’m already so close!” Janice failed to control her hips as they slammed against Randy’s body over and over again. It seemed as though no amount of experience on her behalf could have prepared her for what Randy’s cock was capable of, and before she knew it, she was on the brink of an orgasm. “N-No! Not this soon! AAH!” Janice’s entire body trembled as she threw her head back, moaning loudly. Her hips refused to stop riding Randy’s cock as she came uncontrollably, barely able to keep herself upright.</p><p>“G-Grandma Janice, your pussy… it’s squeezing so hard!” Randy moaned. The convulsions from within Janice’s vagina were making Randy’s cock go wild, causing it to throb harder and faster with every movement of her hips. Janice was riding Randy so vigorously that she didn’t even feel Randy’s penis throb right out of the condom it had barely been contained by, tearing the prophylactic open while it was still inside her. Interestingly enough, this happened right as Randy was nearing his second orgasm.</p><p>“Uuugh… he’s getting close, again. D-Don’t hold anything back, darling! Go ahead and release!” Janice encouraged.</p><p>“A-Aaah! I’m cumming!” Randy cried. As Janice’s hips dropped onto his one last time, he ejaculated, filling her womb with his seed. The impeccable bliss of feeling Randy’s cock explode inside of her was enjoyed by Janice for only a brief moment or two, as she soon realized that something was amiss.</p><p>“W-Wait a moment!” Janice said, pulling herself off of Randy suddenly. The final stroke of her vaginal walls against his ejaculating penis made Randy squeal. Even though it had covered itself in its own excretions, it could clearly be seen that Randy’s penis had broken out of its rubber prison. This was further evidenced by the steady stream of cum that was now pouring from Janice’s pussy, which she was gazing at with a look of minor horror.</p><p>“The condom! He broke the condom!” Donna exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh, you little rascal…” Janice said under her breath. While this was clearly against her original plans, she couldn’t help but feel proud of Randy’s unbelievable potency.</p><p>“Janice, he finished inside you! Aren’t you worried about that?” Donna asked with fear in her voice.</p><p>“No… I don’t think so. He couldn’t have possibly gotten an old crone like me pregnant… right?” Janice said, quite unsure of herself. As both Donna and Janice panicked about what had just happened, Emily watched on with a smug smile on her face.</p><p>“Hehehe… those two have no idea what they’ve gotten themselves into,” she said quietly. Emily and Lisa had been continuing their fervent masturbation without stopping for a while now, their pleasure magnified by the rough fuckings they were both receiving from their baby boys. For a set of children that had yet to be born, their sons had an incredible amount of stamina, which they had obviously inherited from their father. Both Emily and Lisa were unable to stop themselves from cumming several times over a matter of minutes from these sensations.</p><p>“M-Mommy! Daniel’s getting faster! He’s being so rough!” Lisa cried out.</p><p>“My baby is getting faster too, honey. I think he’s going to cum soon.” Emily took Lisa’s hand as she pressed her back up against the wall. “Hold my hand, sweetie. Let’s feel our babies cum together.”</p><p>“O-Okay…” Lisa said uneasily. Both her and her mother’s masturbating reached a fever pitch as their babies fucked them at similar speeds. In a single moment, Emily felt more womanly and connected with her daughter than ever before, absorbed by pure bliss. Emily and Lisa moaned in unison as they experienced a simultaneous orgasm, their babies suddenly stopping their relentless fucking as they were most likely cumming, as well. As Emily continued to slowly stroke her pussy, she felt a warm trickle of fluid run out of it. It was, undeniably, the semen of her unborn baby boy. Feeling this made her so happy, she cried a little.</p><p>“H-He’s cumming… my beautiful baby boy is cumming from inside me…” she moaned. The orgasms of their children seemed to finally quell the lust of both Emily and Lisa, but, on the other side of the room, Donna was just getting started with Randy.</p><p>“That was quite a naughty thing you did, dearie, cumming inside Grandma Janice like that. I’m not angry with you, though. Just make sure you don’t leave your Grammy Donna out,” Donna said, laying on her back and spreading her legs for Randy to reveal her inviting cunt. “Remember what I said about sharing?”</p><p>“Uh-huh!” Randy replied, nodding his head. He quickly got up on his knees and crawled over to Donna, bringing the head of his cock close to her hungry pussy.</p><p>“Well, go ahead and share some of that wonderful sticky white stuff with me, too…” Donna said seductively. Randy needed no more encouragement than this. Using the fat, firm tits of his grandmother as supports, he thrust into her forcibly, instantly burying his entire cock inside of her. Donna reacted much like Janice upon the first thrust, moaning loudly into the hot air around them.</p><p>“G-Goodness! It feels like it’s reaching all the way up to my throat!” Donna crowed. Randy thrust into her again, then again, and soon he had gained a considerable amount of momentum as he fucked her. Donna instinctively wrapped her arms around Randy as he pounded her, pulling him closer and closer to her body with every thrust. “Yes! YES! You’re doing so well, dearie!” Donna praised.</p><p>“Aaaah! Aaa-<em>mmmf!”</em> Randy’s moans were suddenly stifled as Donna pulled him directly into her vast cleavage, engulfing his head in warm, soft breast flesh. This made Randy even hornier, and led him to increase the pace of his thrusts to an unreal level. Donna came in even less time than Janice, and when she did, she came even harder.</p><p><strong>“Y-YES! I-I’M CUMMING!”</strong> Donna shouted. She was now pushing Randy as hard as she could into her own body, forcing him to be entirely devoted to fucking her as hard as possible, and he obliged, slamming his hips against her over and over again without end. It was enough to bring him to the edge of his third orgasm in a row, which, based on how quickly he was hammering her pussy, would somehow be even larger than any load he had blown before.</p><p>“G-Grammy! I can’t hold back any longer! I’m gonna… <em><strong>OOOH!”</strong></em> Randy bellowed as he went balls-deep in his grandmother and released a cumshot of unprecedented proportions. His virile seed filled her aged womb beyond its normal limits as his sperm crossed the generational gap once again and impregnated her, stuffing her eggs with the same genetic material they were ultimately responsible for making. After fucking both of his grandmothers senseless, Randy withdrew his cock from Donna’s pussy, inching backward as he took several deep breaths. Finally, he was spent.</p><p>“Are you three finally done having fun?” Emily called from the other side of the room. With her sexual energy exhausted, as well, she had become much more aware of her surroundings, and took great pride in seeing her little boy impregnate his two grandmothers just as he had impregnated every other woman that had the privilege of tasting his cock.</p><p>“I… I guess so.” Janice reported, taking a break on the couch.</p><p>“That’s what I thought. All that big talk didn’t mean much once my little boy was inside you. In the future, you really shouldn’t assume that-” Emily was interrupted by a sharp tug on her arm from Lisa. “Hmm? What is it, Lisa?”</p><p>“My tummy still feels weird… it… it kinda hurts,” Lisa moaned. She rubbed her massively bloated belly weakly as it audibly churned and gurgled. “It’s starting to hurt more… I’m scared, mommy!”</p><p>“It’s… oh God, I feel it too.” A look of panic overtook Emily’s face as she realized what was happening, what the rolling pains in her abdomen really were; contractions. She was going into labor, and so was Lisa. “Mom! Janice! I-It’s time!” Emily shouted. Both Janice and Donna were immediately snapped out of their euphoric dazes by this announcement.</p><p>“Wha… oh, goodness! Janice, she’s going into labor! They both are! We need to get them to the hospital, quick!” Donna shouted. Janice was already rushing to get her clothes back on.</p><p>“Gah, why’d this have to happen today…” she complained. “Alright, I’ll get Emily into my car. Randy, take your sister to Grammy Donna’s car. Make sure not to push her around too much.” Not bothering to straighten out her carefully-designed outfit like usual, Janice hurried over to Emily and tried to get her on her feet. Donna did the same thing to Lisa, pulling her clothes back on as she helped the girl up. Randy found himself caught up in the middle of a very concerning and very unexpected situation, and while he was somewhat worried, his excitement far outweighed his concern. It seemed the visitation of his grandmothers wasn’t the only surprise he would be in for today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Best Birthday Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily, Barb and Lisa all make sure Randy's 9th birthday is the best he's ever had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An anonymous commissioner had the heart to continue this series after such a long time, having things kick off after a time skip with everyone having grown very curvy and horny. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t tell you just how happy this makes me, Peter. I know we’ve had some… trouble with our relationship in the past, what with you always being away and all, but now we’ve finally decided on something that’ll work for all of us! You’ll provide for me and all the kids and grandkids… well, half-grandkids, I suppose, and we’ll be able to live comfortably even as everyone grows up. That’s excellent!”</p><p>It was clear enough from the tone of her voice that Emily was very, very excited. It wasn’t often that she found herself having a phone call that gave her this much jubilation, and the person she just so happened to be having this call with made it even more surprising. For the first time in seemingly forever, she was speaking with her real husband, a man by the name of Peter. Having been long away from his family for a very long time, he had no idea what the rest of his family had been up to while he was off providing for them. Likewise, Emily had taken to filling him in on all of the juicy details about what she, Randy and Lisa had been doing in his absence, which he had actually enjoyed hearing about quite a bit. The incredible virility of his son astounded Peter, who was a world-renowned biologist. Likewise, he saw his son, and the rest of his thoroughly-bred family, as a scientific anomaly that deserved to be protected and maintained for as long as possible. Hence, he had set up an agreement with his wife: he’d continue traveling abroad, making breakthroughs and discoveries, while his income provided for Emily, Lisa, Randy and all of their kids back home. He had even gone as far as to fund the construction of a new place for them to live, where their growing sizes wouldn’t be such a problem. As she stood in the living room on an early Saturday morning, she gleefully chatted away on the phone, not even noticing her young son walk in, still in his blue and white pajamas after waking up. He wasn’t even trying to hide his gigantic erection, which swayed and bounced with each step he took as it stuck far out in front of his body.</p><p>“You should see what having those extra kids did to my body, Peter. I’m curvier than most supermodels, and my breasts are absolutely heaving! They got so big after we had Randy and Lisa, but now… I just can’t believe how enormous they are. Not that Randy minds all that much,” Emily continued with a smile. She chuckled at Peter’s response over the line. “Oh yes, he’s been quite the king of the castle lately. I don’t think we’ve gone a single day without having sex in over a year since I first took his virginity,” she explained. “Oh yes, his penis is still growing. So fast, too. I’m just glad Lisa and I are growing to keep up with it. The poor boy needs to be relieved so much nowadays…” she continued.</p><p>“Nnngh… Mommy?” Randy asked, still a bit groggy. His penis throbbed eagerly in front of him at the sight of his mother’s enormously-curvy nude body. Given their excessive proportions, Emily and Lisa had both completely forgone the use of clothes a while back, choosing instead to strut around the house completely naked, which often did a number on his poor penis. On the bright side, since he was now being homeschooled, Randy could do without clothes as much as he wanted, too, preventing him from creating uncomfortable tents in pants and underwear that were almost always too small for his package. “I can’t get it to go down, this morning, and I don’t know where Lisa is. Can you help?” he asked shyly.</p><p>“Um, in a minute, sweetie,” Emily said, glancing at him only briefly. “Our new kids are doing just fine, too, despite all the hassle they gave us during our pregnancies. Lisa is taking such good care of her son and daughters…” A sudden thought graced Emily’s mind as she was speaking. “Oh, do you know when that new house they’re building for us will be done? Lisa’s chest is just growing so fast, and… oh no, she’s not having any trouble walking around. It’s fitting through and into stuff that’s the hard part. How wide will the doorways in our new house be?” Emily waited a few moments for a response. “Ah, I see. That’s… very generous, Peter. She should be anywhere near that size by the time we’re ready to move in… probably…” Emily’s voice trailed off. “Well, we’ll all be patiently waiting for when it’s done. Take care, honey. Bye!” Emily said, hanging up after a long conversation that Randy hadn’t been around to listen to most of. When she turned back to him, he was still standing right there, looking at her with a grumpy frown as his cocked twitched and drooled precum onto the floor.</p><p>“Mommy…” he said, a little upset. Ever since the children he had had with his mother and sister had been born, Randy had found himself deprived of the attention he so desperately craved at all hours of the day. With both of them having triplets to take care of, they couldn’t fawn over him and his impressive cock at all times like they could before, which was something Randy was having a hard time handling, pun very much intended. The growth of his cock and balls hadn’t slowed down in the slightest, and he was becoming more pent up than ever in recent weeks, feeling his balls ache if they weren’t drained frequently. Sometimes, his mom or sister weren’t around to help take care of his morning wood like they always did months ago, which just so happened to be what was happening here.</p><p>“Ooh, sorry, sweetie. Mommy was just a little busy,” Emily apologized. She quickly put her full attention on her needy son, walking (or waddling, rather, due to the absurd thickness of her thighs and hips) over to him slowly and bringing her hands to his cock. “Lisa’s busy taking care of her babies, right now, but mommy can still help you drain a little bit out of those big, full balls of yours…” Emily teased, running her fingers along the length of his monstrous shaft. Randy couldn’t muster much of a response, as his head was currently buried in-between the absurdly gigantic teats of his mother. Even before becoming a mother, Emily had already been fairly chesty, sporting a pair of perky DD cups in her younger years. Her pregnancies with Randy and Lisa had blown her chest up to an even more impressive size, giving her breasts that were nearly twice the size of her head. However, her recent set of triplets had swelled out her milkers to absolutely ridiculous extremes. Each one was nearly the size of a bed, and they could get even more bloated if they copious volumes of milk she produced in them weren’t emptied regularly. She no longer wore tops or bras, partially because there were no such articles of clothing big enough to even fit around her chest, and partially because her huge nipples had become so sensitive that the rubbing of fabric against them would be enough to force a knee-shaking orgasm out of her within just a minute or two. Randy, of course, didn’t complain, as he was now able to treat himself to heavenly supermassive titfucks on a regular basis. Or, at least, whenever Emily or Lisa weren’t busy.</p><p>“Mmph!” Randy moaned, his mother’s tight cleavage practically suffocating him.</p><p>“Ooh! Baby, I’m sorry!” Emily yelped, pulling away to let the poor boy breath. “I still haven’t gotten used to these breasts. Why don’t you lay down on the floor, so we can have some fun with them, okay?” she coaxed.</p><p>“O-Okay!” Randy said, stripping his pajamas off and laying down on the carpeted floor, allowing his mother to kneel down and move her tits towards his cock, quickly devouring it in her vast expanse of cleavage. Randy couldn’t help but let out a moan as his penis was enveloped in his mom’s soft, warm tit flesh, and his moans only continued from there as Emily began to slowly pleasure his cock with them, rolling and pumping her massive, pliable orbs forward, backward, up and down to create the ultimate sensation.</p><p>“Mommy’s boobs have gotten so soft and squishy, haven’t they. It seems like the bigger they get, the better they feel!” Emily commented.</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” Randy replied, too hot and bothered to say much else. As Emily continued to stroke him with her tits, she noticed a pool of watery fluid forming in her cleavage, which grew in size whenever she pumped down on his shaft. The size of Randy’s precum squirts were quickly becoming larger and larger, a sure sign that he was very, very pent up indeed.</p><p>“Oh, honey, you’re leaking so much on mommy’s titties! You must have to cum really bad, huh?” Emily teased.</p><p>“Mmmf!” Randy groaned, his hands digging into the carpet as his cock throbbed and squirted its sticky excretions. Being deprived of his mother’s and sister’s attention had done quite the number on his poor penis. With his balls used to pumping out more than a dozen loads daily, the fact that he was now receiving far less sexual stimulation meant Randy could get very pent up, very quickly, often helplessly dribbling precum whenever the pressure became too great to bear. He had tried masturbating by himself to get some relief many times before, but found that he couldn’t bring himself to orgasm with his hands alone. Instead, he fruitlessly edged himself for hours on end, only worsening his problems. Likewise, he relished any opportunity he got to drain his balls with the help of his female family members.</p><p>“Don’t bother holding back for mommy, sweetie. Just cum whenever you need to… let it all out…” his mother encouraged, moving her titanic tits faster and faster as she began to tickle the tip of Randy’s cock with her tongue. With how excessively desperate he was to cum, Randy couldn’t hope to last much longer against his mother’s superb titfuck.</p><p>“I-I’m gonna cum already, mommy!” he cried, his hands flying forward and sinking into the pillowy mounds of flesh that were wrapping and squeezing his cock from all sides. As he groped his mother’s fat tits, he felt the pressure in his cock reach an unbearable level. Just a few more powerful strokes with his mom’s tight cleavage was all it took for him to orgasm. “OOOH!” Randy moaned loudly as his cum sprayed into the air, drizzling down on his mother’s breasts as they continued to slowly pump around his erupting prick. His balls quaked as they released what was actually just a small portion of their full load. His mother’s tits were absolutely drenched in his seed, and her face received a great deal of it, as well. Watching eagerly as her little boy came all over her chest, Emily licked up all of the cum that landed near her mouth, savoring it as much as she could.</p><p>“There we go… good boy…” Emily comforted as Randy’s climax started to subside. His balls were still very, very full, there was no question about that, but luckily for Randy, this was a very special day. One where he might finally be able to relieve himself completely, something he hadn’t been able to do in quite a while. “That’s quite a nice way to start things off today, isn’t it?” Emily said, smiling at him. As she cleaned up the rest of her face with her tongue, she leaned forward and gave Randy a big kiss on the lips. “Happy birthday, baby boy,” she cooed.</p><p>“T-Thanks, mommy,” Randy replied. Yes, today was indeed Randy’s birthday, and he was very excited. Not just for the presents, the cake, and the ordinary festivities his family members would be a part of, but also for the hours and hours of non-stop fucking that would no doubt occur on this special day. As Emily and Randy were staring at each-other lovingly for a single, beautiful moment, the doorbell suddenly rang, taking both of them by surprise.</p><p>“Oh, I think I know who that is! Could you go get the door, Randy? I’ll just take a second to get cleaned up,” Emily asked, wiping a few ropes of cum off of her tits.</p><p>“Yeah, sure thing!” Randy said, clambering back to his feet and sprinting off towards the front door. He opened it up quickly, eager to see who had just arrived. Upon seeing the ultra-wide figure that was standing in the doorway before him, a big grin came over his face.</p><p>“Hey there, sport!” said Aunt Barb, smiling and outstretching her arms to let Randy hug her. Randy dove right into the embrace of his favorite aunt, burying his face in her chest, which now seemed quite a bit… plumper than he had last remembered. Obviously, this caught his attention extremely quickly.</p><p>“A-Aunt Barb, you… you have boobs!” Randy exclaimed. Barb chuckled when she heard this, her newly-grown rack jiggling as she did so.</p><p>“You can say that again! I’ve gotta give you a lot of credit, Randy. I’ve been flat my whole life, but all it took was for you to put those twins in me to make my tits blow up like I’m going through a second puberty!” Barb exclaimed. Her new breasts certainly were impressive, both of them having swelled close to the size of beach balls, yet managing to remain very firm and pert. “Shame they just couldn’t keep up with the rest of me, though,” Barb continued, bringing her hands away from her breasts and down towards her hips. The fact that she had gotten to Randy’s house in the first place was astounding, as it looked like her hips were wider than an entire car! Her thighs dwarfed Randy’s entire torso in size, and, though he couldn’t see her from behind, Randy was sure that Barb’s beautiful bubble ass had grown even larger and bubblier as a result of her pregnancies. How she was even going to fit through their front door was a question that very much warranted asking, but it wasn’t the first question that came to mind when Randy saw his aunt’s new body.</p><p>“Can I touch them?” Randy asked, eagerly.</p><p>“I was just about to ask if you wanted to,” Barb answered. Randy grinned and reached up for her breasts, greedily groping them through Barb’s extremely revealing tank top. Barb grunted and moaned from the sensation of Randy’s firm hands on her tits, feeling her nipples harden in no time at all. “C-Careful there, sport. They’re really sensitive after all the sucking my baby girls have been doing,”</p><p>“Sorry, aunt Barb…” Randy said, pulling his hands away. Barb smiled and gave his chin a loving stroke.</p><p>“Aw, it’s alright. You’re the birthday boy, aren’t you? A whole 9 years old!” Barb exclaimed. “You sure are growing up fast, Randy. I can hardly keep up.” Her eyes quickly fell downwards and set themselves on his massive cock, which was now remaining firmly at half-mast, as it often did. “Especially when this fat cock of yours is growing most of all. How big are you now, sport?”</p><p>“Um… I don’t really know,” Randy replied, scratching the back of his head. “At least 20 inches, last time I checked with mommy,”</p><p>“Looks even bigger than that, to me…” Barb muttered, tugging at her lip as she stared lustfully at her nephew’s giant sex organ. “Oh yeah, where is your mom?” Barb suddenly asked, snapping back to her senses.</p><p>“Hold on, I’ll be right there!” called a voice from behind Randy. Sure enough, just a few seconds later, Emily came wobbling into view, her gigantic tits barging through everything in the entrance hall as she came to the front door. Barb’s eyes widened upon seeing her.</p><p>“Well, hey there, Ms. Fertility Goddess! You’re looking pretty full-figured today, aren’t you?” Barb said, jokingly. Emily giggled.</p><p>“Giving birth to a total of five kids can really do a number on a woman’s figure, you know. Looks like you’ve found that out firsthand, Barbara,” Emily said, pointing to Barb’s sizable rack.</p><p>“Yeah, guess I have,” Barb responded with a smile, clutching her firm tits happily. “Gee, it’s like high school all over again, Em,” she said with a sigh. “I stayed flat even while your boobs developed like crazy, and now that I’ve got a pair of my own, you’ve got tits almost bigger than your son’s entire body! How am I supposed to keep up?”</p><p>Emily giggled again. “I don’t know. Maybe you’ll just have to keep having kids until you’re my size!” she teased. “Of course, if you think I’m big, you should see how big Lisa’s gotten,”</p><p>“Oh yeah, where’s my best girl?” Barb asked, reminded of how eager she was to see how her niece was doing, as well, especially given that she had birthed just as many kids as Emily.</p><p>“Probably taking care of her babies.” Emily leaned backwards and put her hands to her mouth. “Lisa! Auntie Barb’s here!” she called.</p><p>“Coming, mommy!” replied a shrill voice from another corner of the house. Footsteps could be heard as Lisa presumably started making her way to the front door, though they sounded much, much heavier than what most people would expect from the gait of a little girl.</p><p>“Just give her a minute or two. Getting around has become a little hard for her because she’s… well, you’ll see,” Emily said. Just as she explained this, a pair of enormous, round shadows blocked out the light from the hall behind them. When Barb looked up to see what was creating these shadows, her jaw dropped.</p><p>
  <strong>“WOAH!”</strong>
</p><p>Emily was already ludicrously busty, herself, but it seemed she just couldn’t hold a candle to her young daughter. Lisa’s tits were of a truly unimaginable size. Each one looked like it was big enough to crush a bed, and her nipples were thick and erect, still leaking milk onto the floor. Her tits were so massive, they were the only thing Emily, Barb or Randy could see when Lisa got to the hall. However, the muffled grunting and groaning they could hear behind them as she tried to push them through the narrow corridor made it clear that there was still a little girl attached to these stunningly-gigantic tits.</p><p>“Ugh… This hall is getting way too tight for my boobies, mommy!” Lisa complained, eventually moving herself up to where everyone else was standing, though still providing ample space due to the size of her bust.</p><p>“I know, honey, I know. You’ll just have to bear with it until we move to the new house,” Emily said, patting the taut tit meat of her daughter affectionately.</p><p>“Wow, Lisa! You’re even bigger than when I last saw you on your 7<sup>th</sup> birthday! How could you be growing so fast?” Barb asked, utterly astonished.</p><p>“Mommy told me my boobies would keep getting bigger after I gave birth, and my babies are soooo hungry, so I have to give them milk all the time. That’s making me grow even more,” Lisa explained. “I finally got Daniel to go to sleep, mommy! He was being cranky, but drinking my milk made him calm down,” Lisa announced, happily.</p><p>“Good girl, Lisa! Hopefully he’ll stay quiet while we’re handing out presents,” Emily said, clapping her hands. Lisa and Emily had grown very close to each other due to their combined pregnancies, raising their children alongside one-another. Emily bestowed every bit of child-rearing knowledge she had on Lisa, who dutifully took care of her kids, helping her mother out wherever she could in return. While this had made both of them quite happy, it had also left Randy high and dry when it came to sex, but thankfully, this whole day would be entirely dedicated to him.</p><p>“Presents?” Randy asked, eager to get on with his birthday activities.</p><p>“That’s right, sweetie. Now that Aunt Barb is here, we can all show you the gifts we got. C’mon, let’s go into the living room and see what’s in store for you,” Emily said. She turned around and tried to head back into the house, but found her path completely blocked by Lisa’s enormous breasts. “Um, Lisa, could you back up, please?” she asked kindly.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, hold on. Grrr…” Lisa grunted as she tried to reverse herself out of the tight hallway and into the living room. Her tits bulged and pressed tightly against the walls as she moved, spurting more and more milk with every slight motion. As she cleared out, Emily, Barb and Randy followed her, slowly but surely making their way into the living room. Needless to say, Randy was extremely anxious to start opening his presents. So far, his birthday had been pretty good, but he knew that it was about to get even better!</p><p> </p><p>“...That last one’s from me, sport. Go ahead and open it!”</p><p>With the kind of enthusiasm that only a kid of his age could muster, Randy grabbed for the last of the wrapped presents he was receiving and started to tear open the packaging. He had certainly gathered quite the horde when it came to his gifts. Mostly toys, games and other things fitting for a kid of his age. After all, the bodies of his mother and sister were more than capable of satisfying all of his sexual needs. However, the last gift he had to open, from his beloved Aunt Barb, looked very peculiar compared to the other things he had unwrapped. It was large and long, and weighed a considerable amount, as well. Despite this, it was floppy and soft, with an odd texture that Randy could feel through the wrapping.</p><p>“What’s this, aunt Barb?” he asked, curiously. Tearing apart the wrapping, he eventually revealed the mysterious present to be a large, thick tube made of transparent rubber tinted pink. It had handles built into the sides, with a complex and varied texture visible on the inside.</p><p>“You mean, you’ve never seen one of those before?” Barb asked back. Randy shook his head, making Barb chuckle. “It’s a pocket pussy, sport! Though, I guess it’s not so “pocket” anymore, at that size. Still, you can use that to get off if your mom or sis aren’t available,” Barb explained.</p><p>“Oh…” Randy carefully examined his new toy, sticking his whole hand into the tight openings at the top and bottom and feeling the interior texture for himself.</p><p>“Barbara, where on Earth did you find one that big? I didn’t think they made those kinds of toys for someone with Randy’s endowments,” Emily asked.</p><p>“Same exact store I bought my XXXL dildo at to use while Randy was away. They’ve got plenty of things for men of his… caliber, but I got him just this simple model so he can figure out how it works,” explained Barb.</p><p>“How does it work, aunt Barb?” Randy asked. She laughed again.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? You lube up your cock and start pumping it in and out, just like you do with your mom and sis. I bought you a bottle of lube to get you started, but, with how leaky you’re becoming, it looks like you might not even need it,” Barb said, pointing to the river of precum that was still steadily trickling out of Randy’s penis.</p><p>“Cool! Thanks, aunt Barb!” Randy said with a smile.</p><p>“Just looking out for you,” Barb said, smiling back.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure he’s very excited to have that, but I don’t think we’re going to be needing it that much today, right, sweetie?” Emily asked Randy with a sultry grin, gently shaking her breasts from side to side which immediately caught his attention.</p><p>“U-Uh…” Randy found himself a little lost for words. He put his new onahole to the side as his mother got up from her chair and started to approach him, her gigantic udders bouncing hypnotically with every slow step. His cock began to harden again, chubbing up from its half-erect state into a throbbing full hard-on.</p><p>“This is a big day for you, Randy, and mommy, Lisa and aunt Barb are going to make sure that you don’t forget it any time soon. How would you like to-” but before she could continue, Barb got out of her seat and rushed over next to Emily, budging her out of the way with her huge hips.</p><p>“Hold on there, Emily. You’ve had Randy all to yourself these past couple of months, but I haven’t had anything! I want to go first with him!” Barb insisted. The extra heft she could now throw around with her greatly enlarged backside made her quite a bit more intimidating, so Emily was in no position to argue.</p><p>“Okay, okay, fine. I’ll hold back, for now,” Emily said, walking back to her seat. Barb nodded and turned towards Randy, looking at him with a greedy smile.</p><p>“Hope you missed my giant, fat booty, Randy, because…” Barb turned around and shoved her ass in Randy’s face, setting it down on his cock and letting it slide between her gigantic, plump cheeks. Barb’s ass was big enough to take up the whole couch Randy was sitting on, and completely buried his lower body once she had set it down. “...It sure missed you!” Barb finally said.</p><p>“O-Ooh!” Randy moaned, the sensation of Barb’s firm, thick ass cheeks around his cock pleasing him greatly. He instinctively began to move his hips up and down slowly, sinking his hands deep into her butt flesh. Barb was wearing practically nothing around her lower half that day, save for a pair of long stockings overstretched by her massive thighs, a practically-invisible red thong, and a skirt that was way too small to cover even a small amount of Barb’s total ass mass. To her credit, there weren’t many places where she could find pairs of pants that would fit around such a tremendous backside. The extreme lewdness of her dress was making Randy all the more excited at the prospect of finally fucking her again after so many months.</p><p>“Make sure to feel up every last inch of it. Don’t hold back,” Barb encouraged, shaking and bouncing her ass lightly on Randy’s lap, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.</p><p>“Your butt feels like it got even softer since last time, aunt Barb,” Randy muttered, entranced by the wonderful feel of his aunt’s fat rump. She was enjoying Randy’s groping just as much as he was, starting to let out stifled moans as his grabbing and squeezing turned her on even more.</p><p>“I think it is softer. It sure feels even better around your cock now that it’s so much bigger, doesn’t it?” Barb asked, somewhat rhetorically.</p><p>“Uh-huh…” Randy answered absentmindedly. He was far too busy groping her to say much else. “Are you gonna rub it up and down on me, again?” he asked.</p><p>“You were just aching to get another buttjob from me, huh?” Barb replied with a chuckle. “Sorry, Randy, but I need some relief, too! This time, I think it’s time I showed you one of my other tricks,” Barb said. Reaching around her incredibly wide hips, she pulled her thong to the side and grabbed Randy’s cock, moving her ass up so as to position her eager pussy directly over his tip. “I wasn’t anywhere near this big last time I did this. Let’s see if I’ve still got what it takes,” Barb said, shortly before pushing her hips downward and plunging Randy’s enormous, erect dick into her vagina. “Oh f-fuck! I thought this would be easier with how much I trained with that dildo, but your cock is just so fucking huge, sport!” Barb exclaimed.</p><p>“Y-Your pussy is too tight, aunt Barb!” Randy replied. Both of them were clearly being overwhelmed by the simultaneous sensations of penetration and being penetrated. However, this was just the start of things, as far as Barb was concerned.</p><p>“G-Good, that’ll make things even better. Just let me do my stuff…” she said. Gripping her thighs tightly, Barb began to move her lower body up and down rhythmically on his cock, sliding it in and out at a steady pace. It wasn’t long before Randy was being steadily rode by his big-bottomed aunt on the couch, gripping her ass firmly and guiding it as she bounced over and over again on his cock.</p><p>“O-Oh wow, this feels so good, aunt Barb!” he exclaimed. Even ignoring how heavenly the inside of her tight pussy was, the incredible weight of her ass made the experience even better for him. Feeling her vast swaths of plush ass meat pressing against his thin waist over and over again as she rode him made Randy extremely horny, causing his cock to throb wildly in Barb’s insides, a sensation she couldn’t possibly ignore.</p><p>“Ooh, it must! I can feel your dick throbbing inside of me. You must be so pent-up!” Barb commented.</p><p>“M-Mommy and Lisa haven’t been around to h-have sex with me as much as they used to, so my balls get really really full!” Randy complained. This made Barb look at his mother with a dissatisfied expression.</p><p>“W-Well, we’ve been so busy with the babies and all that, we haven’t really had time to… y’know…” Emily reasoned. She had already started masturbating at the sight of Randy having sex with his aunt, her fingers plunged deeply into her pussy as the movements of her arm made her tits jiggle and bounce constantly.</p><p>“You mean this poor boy hasn’t gotten the chance to properly drain his balls in months? I can’t stand for something like that!” Barb exclaimed. She spread her legs apart further, sliding her hands down on her thighs to get an even better grip. It was clear she was about to do something astounding to poor Randy.</p><p>“A-Aunt Barb, what are you-AAH!” Randy suddenly cried out as Barb unleashed a massive barrage of vicious ass thrusts as she slammed her booty down on his cock at an unbelievable rate.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Barb was literally twerking on Randy’s cock now, using every single muscle in her gargantuan thighs to move her hips up and down as fast as possible. The noise of her cheeks clapping against Randy’s body over and over again echoed through the whole house, and the sheer force of Barb’s ass hitting him was making the sofa quake. Randy himself knew he wouldn’t be able to last very much longer under these conditions.</p><p>“C’mon! C’MON! Don’t hold anything back, sport! Empty those big boy balls in my pussy! DO IT!” Barb cried, groaning loudly as she herself climaxed from riding Randy’s cock. Given the cacophony of moans he was making, too, it was likely that Randy wasn’t too far behind.</p><p>“I-I’m gonna cum again!” Randy cried, gripping Barb’s ass as hard as he could while it relentlessly milked him. It only took a few more ferocious strokes for his cock to reach its limit, promptly erupting in Barb’s tight pussy. Randy let out a loud cry as he drained himself of his pent-up seed inside of his ridiculously curvy aunt, cum sputtering out of her as she continued to ride him as he was cumming.</p><p>“F-Fuck yes… so much. You’re so amazing, Randy…” Barb moaned, clutching her abdomen as she was filled to the brim with the seed of her hung nephew. Randy came and came and came, stopping only as Barb felt her stamina start to run out as well. Eventually, she finally stopped riding him, lifting her ass up and stumbling away from the couch, cum flowing freely from her stretched cunt. “A-Alright… he’s yours…” Barb said, totally exasperated, as she collapsed on a chair facing the sofa.</p><p>“Mmm, finally…” Emily said, smiling. “I hope you’ve still got plenty of sticky stuff left in those big balls of yours, birthday boy, because mommy still needs some relief,” Emily told Randy, withdrawing a hand from her sopping-wet pussy. She started to get up from her seat to approach Randy, but was stopped when she noticed that Lisa was making several strange noises. “Lisa, are you okay?” she asked, somewhat worriedly. Lisa, who had been intently watching the whole scene with Barb unfold in front of her, had done without a seat while she was in the living room, preferring instead to lie on her monstrous breasts like a giant, fleshy mattress. Her tits offered surprisingly firm support for her body, but it seemed as though she was now in a bit of trouble.</p><p>“Nnngh… m-mommy, I-I can’t touch myself… I’m getting all sticky, and I can’t touch myself!” Lisa complained. As she lay on her breasts, her short, pudgy arms were struggling to reach her soaking pussy, just a tad bit too short for her to bring her fingers around to pleasure herself.</p><p>“That was bound to happen when you rolled forward to lay on your breasts like that, honey…” Emily said with a sigh, somewhat disappointed with Lisa’s shortsightedness. “Think you could help your sister out, Randy?” Emily asked.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, sure…” Randy said, getting up out of his seat and moving towards his sister, his cock still totally solid and dripping excessively. He climbed over her enormous mounds of breast meat to get behind her, crawling forwards onto her breasts so as to mount her. His hands and knees sunk deeply in her breasts, providing him with an incredibly soft, yet still very firm, platform from which to pound away at his sister with. The feeling of her brother’s entire weight on her tits all at once was already making Lisa even hornier. Her juices covered the tip of Randy’s cock within seconds of him bringing it close to her nethers.</p><p>“It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to fuck you like this, hasn’t it, Lisa? I hope you can still take me…” Randy said, preparing to thrust into her.</p><p>“I-I can, I promise!” Lisa said. Accepting her promise as truth, Randy moved his hips forward and drilled his cock into her tight pussy. As expected, she was a million times tighter than his aunt, making both of them feel pleasurable sensations of a magnitude neither of them were prepared for.</p><p>“GAAAAH!” Lisa cried, digging her hands into her breast mattresses as Randy shoved his entire length into her, inch by inch. As he began to thrust, Randy found that the pleasure of fucking his sister like this felt even better than he had last remembered. Not only was her ass growing nice and fat from all of the kids she had had, but her breasts gave both of them a warm, wobbling surface for their lovemaking that made Randy all the more excited.</p><p>“W-Wow! This feels amazing!” he said, gripping as much of her breast flesh as he could while he pounded away at her pussy. The slapping of his hips against her ass, combined with the powerful wobbling motions of her breasts, was making Lisa jiggle from all sides as she was fucked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Slosh! Slosh! Slosh!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Lisa’s breasts swayed back and forth with each of her brother’s thrusts. Before long, the ground beneath her began to moisten as increasingly thick quantities of her milk escaped her nipples, quickly forming puddles beneath her that greatly irritated her mother.</p><p>“Lisa! You’re leaking milk all over the floor! I told you to watch how much you leak,” she reprimanded.</p><p>“S-Sorry mommy! It-aah! It feels too good!” Lisa complained. Her mother rolled her eyes, and, in doing so, spotted something odd approaching from one of the hallways leading into the living room. Looking closely, she saw a pair of small, slowly-moving shadows, and before long, a head of bright red hair began to show itself.</p><p>“Oh, look who’s come to visit…” she said, getting up and navigating past Randy and Lisa to see the unexpected guests. “I thought Lisa had put both of you down for a nap,” she said, smiling once she got near them. The approaching figures were none other than Lisa’s own daughters, Rosy and Roxy. Even at their young ages, they were both already taking after their mother in a number of ways. They had her bright, wavy red hair, her remarkably-adorable face, and, of course, her outrageous endowments, as well. Both Rosy and Roxy were growing up very, very fast, and in all the right places. Rosy had already grown a splendid pair of breasts, each one as large as a basketball, while Roxy, on the other hand, was gaining an incredible amount of “baby fat” in her lower body, barely able to fit in her diapers with the impressive size of her booty. At the rate both of them were growing, it was likely that they would surpass the size of even Lisa’s endowments in no time at all, and Emily truly had no idea what she would do, at that point. “Oh Randy, we have some unexpected guests! I think they want to have some ‘fun’ with you, too!” Emily called.</p><p>“H-Huh?” Randy answered, barely able to divert most of his attention away from sex with his sister.</p><p>“How are you holding up, baby boy? Are you gonna cum again soon?” Emily asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m… aah…” Randy moaned, feeling his sister’s insides tighten suddenly as she was hit with an unexpected climax.</p><p>“Well, why don’t you finish with a little help from Rosy and Roxy? I’m sure they’d love to have your ‘milk’ all over them,” Emily suggested. The two baby girls giggled as they sat and watched their studly father go at it with their mother. “You’re their daddy, after all. You have to make sure they’re properly taken care of, right?” Emily beckoned.</p><p>“Oh… o-okay, mommy,” Randy finally said, slowing his thrusting down and pulling out of Lisa reluctantly.</p><p>“I think Lisa could use a break, anyway,” Emily said, observing the blank, exhausted expression on Lisa’s face, a common look she got after being fucked by her brother for even a short period of time. Clearly, her desire to cum had been fulfilled and then some by just a short session of pounding from Randy’s unstoppable rod. “Come here, I’ve got an idea,” Randy went over to where his mom was standing, who scooped up the two girls and got to work positioning them. Stripping off their undergarments, she put Rosy down on her back and then placed Roxy on top of her, letting the bustier sister’s boobs squish against Roxy’s flat chest. “Put your penis here, between them, and fuck both of their pussies at the same time,” Emily instructed, pointing to the inviting space between Rosy and Roxy’s plump vaginas as they rubbed tenderly against each-other. Randy got down on his knees, grasping Roxy’s thick bum as he brought his penis close. Her plunged it between their firm outer folds, making the two girls coo and giggle as they felt their daddy’s thick, throbbing rod push up between their bodies. Eventually, he hit Rosy’s breasts, thrusting right through them. While they might have been the smallest pair of tits in his very large family, they were by far the softest, hugging his cock better than the boobs of even his beloved mother. He finally thrust as far as he could between them, the tip of his cock reaching the top of their heads. As he slowly began to pump his cock between their soft, wriggling bodies, Rosy and Roxy’s curious hands rubbed and squeezed his pulsating cock, enhancing the sensations even more. Roxy’s plush, yet firm, rear gave Randy a perfect grip with which to keep thrusting. He didn’t even have to move his penis that much. The two girls seemed to want to pleasure him to the best of their abilities, as they were playfully stroking, liking and suckling on every bit of his cock that they could reach, all while their warm, soft bodies rubbed against him constantly. With how close to the edge he had been while fucking Lisa, it was clear that all of these combined sources of pleasure would bring him to orgasm for the third time that day.</p><p>“T-They’re gonna make me cum!” Randy cried. He started to thrust faster and faster, making the girls giggle more, as if they knew what was about to happen. Only a few pumps later, and Randy exploded, even larger than before. His cum rocketed out of his cock and onto the floor, forming another messy puddle to compete with the size of the milk puddles his sister was producing. Rosy and Roxy both cooed loudly as they watched their father cum between their bodies, greatly enjoying the feeling of his thick cum pumping through the length of his shaft and spurting out of his tip. As Randy gradually stopped cumming, he pulled out of the toddler sandwich his mom had created, letting Rosy and Roxy both flop back to the floor, where they started to playfully touch and lick his excretions.</p><p>“Looks like you’re giving your baby girls plenty of ‘milk,’ Randy. Mommy is very proud of you,” Emily said, giving Randy a loving headpat. He looked up at her with tired, but happy, eyes.</p><p>“Thanks…” he moaned, still breathing heavily.</p><p>“I think you’ll need a pick-me-up before we can do any more of this. Ready to see the cake I got for you, honey?” Emily offered. The promise of cake made Randy perk up almost immediately. He nodded excitedly, making Emily giggle. “Then I’ll go get it for you,” she said, trotting off to the kitchen. Randy could hardly wait. Already, he got a titjob from his mom, then a very erotic lapdance from his favorite aunt, a quickie with his massively-busty sister, and he had even gotten to give his new daughters their first sexual experience. With cake coming up shortly, he couldn’t imagine how this day could get any better. This truly was the best birthday he could ask for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>